The Celestial Dragon Slayer
by MulongCutie
Summary: What if there was another dragon amidst the other dragons of Fairy Tail. The dragons may be gone but one is alive awaiting to be unleashed. Lucy Heartfilia will now discover a past she had never known and acquire powers beyond the S-class mages. Along the way, new romances will blossom(HAREM). (Note: All credit goes to Hiro Mashima!) (DO NOT REPOST WITHOUT CONSENT!)
1. Notes

This is my very first story and I'm kind of nervous with this story.

This story will be a mix of adventure plus romance, -cough- harem -cough-. If you do not like harems then this story will maybe not suit your taste.

Please bear with me that I've had to build up the plot and the romance thing will happen in the future chapters but until then it's Lucy's adventure on how she became who she is now and then we get into the fun stuff :3


	2. The Heavenly Dragons

Long ago, before Fairy Tail and the continents came to be, ruled the heavenly dragons.

These dragons ruled the heavens as well as the Celestial bodies and watched over the growth of Earthland. Amongst the heavenly dragons, there was one who ruled over all and was known as Aurora. She was known as the mother of dragons and was the most powerful dragon amongst the other heavenly dragons. The dragons worshiped Aurora and never betrayed her. Aurora ruled the Divine Land with confidence and was seen as a powerful and wise leader. At the peak of a celebration known as Heavenly Lights, Aurora had announced of a child that was developing within her. The dragons cheered for a princess or a prince would soon join the royal family. The Dragons celebrated the news of the child, but Aurora felt a vision from the Divine Beings. One that would change everything for her and the child concealed within her.

(**Heavenly Lights** \- This celebration is where the heavenly dragons celebrate the kingdom of the Divine Land. Each dragons bodies is surrounded by a warm light like a lantern and each dragon dance in the sky which is why it is known as the Heavenly Lights celebration)

Seven months passed and soon on the day of the Celestial Festival, Aurora had given birth to a daughter. When Aurora examined her newly born daughter she admired her with all her heart. Her scales were like the purest of white pearls with distinct golden highlights on certain areas of her body. She had small tuffs of flowing hair running down her neck. Aurora laid beside her daughter for a while before the little one started to move. As she opened her eyes, Aurora was smiling as she stared into her daughter's golden eyes.

"I shall call you Elara, my sweet little star." Aurora bent down to rub her head against Elara's who complied back and rubbed with excitement. The Dragons celebrated the birth of Elara and respected Elara as if she were Aurora herself.

Elara's growth was truly promising...

During the rising dawn, Elara would wake her mother up to take her morning flight. Despite the early hours, Aurora complied and always accompanied Elara on her morning flights. When they returned from flying around the kingdom they were always greeted to a nice breakfast before Aurora attended to her duties as queen. Elara would always stay in Aurora's secret garden where no dragon is allowed in except for Elara and Aurora herself. Elara would always glance down to see Earthland.

"I wonder what it's like down there," Elara muttered to herself.

"It is a place where you are not allowed to set foot in." A voice surprised young Elara. She turned to see her mother behind her.

"Hi, mother uhh I was just admiring the land below. Yup, definitely not thinking about going there." Elara chuckled nervously as her mother stared into her soul.

"Elara, darling, the land below us is a place where we avoid at all costs. It is filled with creatures known as mortals or humans. There are those who do good deeds and there are those who do bad deeds. It is unsafe for dragons such as ourselves to show our faces towards those mortals. Some might capture the both of us and use us for our divine powers. Do you understand what I am saying Elara?" Aurora looked at Elara who nodded and looked down on the grassy field.

"I understand your curiosity but I'm telling you this for your own protection. Please and try to understand that Elara...now if you will excuse me I must leave to have a chat with our Commander in Chief of our army. Elara please be in the dining hall before dusk." Aurora turned around before turning her head to glance at Elara.

"Yes mother, I will be there," Elara replied in a monotone voice. As Aurora left, Elara felt sad by the sudden lecture. She understood the risks of entering the land it's just that her curiosity got the better of her on different occasions.

-sigh- "I should just try to avoid looking at Earthland. It'll make my curiosity even worse, but I can't help it but wonder how these mortals are like." Elara placed her head on the grassy field and laid still for 5 minutes before heading to the dining hall to greet her mother once again.

18 years slowly past by for Elara who grew in beauty and maturity. She developed her horns which were straight but had a slight curve at the end part. Elara's "hair" had grown too but not overwhelmingly big but just a subtle length that suited her beauty. Her facial features attracted the younger males into wanting to mate with her but with Elara being a royal they were forbidden to mate with her. Elara had gained new knowledge over the past years and even decided to help with her mother's duties from time to time. Elara was well loved by her subjects and treated her kindly. Elara would always greet her people with a smile and show her kindness towards the different dragons of age.

On the day of the Celestial Festival, all seemed to be well with dragons flying around, feasting on delectable treats, and dancing to complete the festival. Elara was enjoying the festival with her mother but Aurora had been acting strangely in Elara's eyes. Aurora had been more protective of her and summoned more dragon knights to protect the two. In the palace where the main celebration was being held, Aurora was crowded by other royals and officers giving Elara the chance to sneak off into the garden.

Elara played with the creatures in the garden and spoke to Dragon Willow (which was a willow tree in the shape of a dragon) unaware that a figure was watching Elara. The figure slowly crept up upon Elara causing the small creatures to suddenly run away from her. This caused her to quickly turn around to spot the figure. She quickly jumped away as the figure attacked. A loud boom echoed the castle and alerted everyone including Aurora. Elara and the figure continued to battle in the garden until Aurora arrived in the private garden. Distracted by the arrival of her mother, the figure sent out a dark firey blast straight towards Elara. Before she could react she felt a sharp pain on her chest as she was sent flying into the Dragon Willow tree. Elara couldn't feel her body and her vision was getting hazier each passing second. She could see a blurry figure in front of her...it was her mother.

"ELARA!" Aurora cried out.

The guards flew for the figure but failed as it jumped off the railing of the garden and flew down into Earthland. Aurora was beyond furious but the soothing touch of Elara calmed the furious queen.

"Elara I'm so sorry, the heavenly divines sent a dire warning on your future birthday but I was so blinded with the celebration to save you." Aurora knelt down towards her daughters still body.

"Mother...the dragon...willow." Elara gasped out.

Aurora looked at the tree and noticed it was shining golden light out of its crystal eyes. Aurora nodded and closed her eyes surrounding herself in the same light like the willow.

"Elara, I will seal you amongst the stars to save your life. At the same time as the celebration of the Celestial bodies, you will be saved in the hands of a mortal." The dragon willow spoke in a divine voice.

"A mortal!" Aurora was taken aback.

"There is no other way Aurora, the magic cast on Elara is mortals magic. There must have been a breach in the time rifts if one of them were able to enter the Heavenly Divine lands. " the willow replied back. The willows leafs slowly turned into a golden shade as it worked its magic on Elara who slowly was fading. Aurora cuddled her daughter one final time before the willow could seal her body in the universe.

"Fear not, the mortal who shall free her will be just like Elara. I will keep watch over her body in the stars. I am sorry Aurora, it is the only way." the willow spoke.

"I understand." Aurora glanced at the willow before looking down at her daughter.

The willow proceeded to engulf Elara's body with sealing magic that slowly lifted her into the stary abyss. Aurora watched as her body slowly faded leaving golden dust that sprinkled the garden. Now all she could do was watch her daughter up in the stars.

On the day of the Celestial Celebration, a mortal will be able to release and bring Elara back to life. If one is able to succeed in this process the mortal will be granted as the Celestial Dragon Slayer.


	3. The Beginning

Lucy Pov.

I slowly closed the book and sighed, amazed after what I had read. I looked at the books cover and admired the jewels that were embedded. I also admired the white dragon with golden features on its body. Elara was certainly a beautiful dragon but I wondered if she was that powerful. I looked down at my keys and brought it up to my face. I took ahold of Aquarius key and gazed at it thinking of the power Elara had. As I let my mind wander, I was unaware of Mira calling my name.

"...ucy...lucy...LUCY!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Mira who chuckled at my reaction.

"Sorry I was...thinking about stuff." I giggled and took a sip of my milk I ordered.

"That's alright, oh, the master was calling for you by the way." I looked at Mira then nodded. I finished my milk and headed toward the master's room. As I approached the wooden door, I gently knocked.

"Come in." I slowly opened it to find Makarov sitting on his leather chair. Judging by the look on his face I knew something serious is going down. I politely bowed and headed to one of the two chairs placed in front of his desk. I sat down and looked at Makarov who was still eerily silent.

"I wanted to let Erza or Laxus in on this, but it seems that it falls on you..." Makarov slowly spoke. I tilted my head in confusion as I continued to listen to the master.

"Apparently on your last mission, located in Bellum, I believe, you encountered your enemies in a forest am I correct?" I straightened up and nodded.

**2 days ago...**

No one's Pov.

"UHHH WHERE ARE THEY! I'M ITCHING TO FIGHT ALREADY!" Natsu screamed while punching a tree causing it to collapse and fall on the ground. Lucy flinched at the after-effects of the impact of the tree. An irk mark appeared on her head as she turned around and marched towards the salmon-haired boy.

"WHAT PART OF STEALTH DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND IDIOT!" Lucy kicked Natsu into a tree before turning around and continuing down their path.

"Ohhhh you got in trouble." Happy giggled as he flew beside Lucy. Natsu groaned and got back on his feet and continued to follow Lucy without causing any more ruckus. Lucy, Natsu, and Happy were tasked on finding the bandits campgrounds while Erza and Gray stationed themselves at the entrance of the forest to block people from entering and leaving.

Lucy slowly approached a nearby waterfall and decided to take a quick break to rest her feet from walking. Natsu and Happy decided to goof off in the water whilst Lucy sat at the edge of the lake. Nothing extreme happened with the exception of Natsu and Happy splashing large amounts of water towards each other.

-sigh- *idiots* Lucy thought to herself as she listened to the waterfall's flowing water. She sighed and smiled before standing up to stretch her upper portion of her body. She looked at the waterfall and noticed something sparkled behind the falls itself. Lucy took a couple of steps backward to notice a cave hidden behind the falls. She glanced at Natsu and Happy to see that they still were playing around.

"I swear these idiots will be the death of me." She muttered to herself. She sneaked off and wandered into the cave entrance. Lucy got out her Leo key just in case something were to attack out of nowhere. As Lucy got deeper and deeper into the cave the more she realized that there was something off about the cave. The feelings swelling deep within her were just bursting to get out but she couldn't quite tell what these feelings were.

Lucy soon discovered a hidden pool that was glowing a light iridescent blue. Lucy slowly approached the pool and looked at her reflection. She made a couple of faces before noticing another reflection which was in the shape of a dragon. She looked up to see a large circular image of a dragon whose neck and the head was bowed in an elegant way. The dragon had its wings tucked in and its posture was also a bit elegant. Surrounding the lone dragon, were different stars and other things that seemed to relate to space and the celestial beings. Then Lucy spotted a figure that looked like a human, to her surprise, it kinda resembled a girl but with the cave's unknown age, it was hard to tell what it looked like.

Lucy's Pov.

I had a strange feeling like I need to step into the water but I was being hesitant since I don't know what could be in the water. Quickly taking off my clothes (**she's wearing a bathing suit don't worry**) I stepped into the ice cool water and made my way to the center and stared back up at the image. Then the image slowly illuminated letters which were covered in soft golden lights. It looked like an ancient text, but for some reason, I was able to understand it.

"By the guidance of the willow dragon, shall you be free, look to the sky and seek Elara. When you've sought the spark, awaken will she be." I squinted in confusion.

*sought the spark? Seek Elara? Could it be that dragon?* I thought before the image above started to shine brightly. I gasped and quickly covered my eyes with one of my arms until the intense light vanished. When I slowly removed my arm, I was shocked to see that the image changed. The dragon was gone but the other things still remained intact and untouched. What happened to the dragon?

I quickly got out of the pool and changed back into my clothes and sprinted out of the cave to find Natsu and Happy still playing in the water.

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO LET'S GO BEFORE ERZA GETS MAD!" I yelled out.

"YES MA'AM!" the two ran out of the water and quickly changed before heading back into the forest.

**Current time...**

"Yes after we caught the bandits we sent them to the nearby town for them to be arrested. Other than that, nothing much happened." I spoke in a questioning tone.

"Are you sure nothing happened?" Makarov asked arching one his eyebrow.

"..." I remained silent.

"Two days ago, I recalled seeing a bright light being shot straight up towards the sky. So tell me again my child, what did you really see?"

* * *

**Note** \- There is chapter two for you guys, hope the story is going well. I will soon add links to music so that you can enjoy reading with some background music. Don't worry the romance will be built up later in the future chapters.


	4. New Journey BY MYSELF!

Lucy Pov.

After telling the master what had really happened, he let out a sigh and got out of his seat. I watched him walk out of the room before coming back with a book in his hand. When he returned to his seat he gave me the book to which I was surprised.

"I've read this book, the Mother of Dragons and her daughter Elara." I ran my fingers gently across the front cover.

"That cave you visited was once an area where the people worshiped Aurora and Elara and vowed to bring her back. Many tried but failed to resurrect the daughter, but when you stepped into that water it reacted showing a sign that you may be the one fated in resurrecting Elara." the master folded his arms after his speech. My eyes widen and I felt my mouth drop as I tried to grasp the information thrown at my face.

"I can't be the one! I'm just a celestial mage and not only that, I'm not a dragon slayer." I replied in a hushed tone trying not to alert the people outside the room. Makarov sighed and shook his head before looking at me dead in the eyes.

"There is no doubt you are the chosen one, I also have read the book and was curious if a person like that can really exist. And being a celestial mage doesn't matter, it is the Dragon Willow's will that'll select the one deemed worthy to release Aurora's daughter back into this world." Makarov got out of his chair and approached me.

"You should head over to the Land of the Divines and learn more about Elara." Makarov handed me the book before pulling out a folded piece of paper out of his jacket. This map will help you get there and do not fret child, Elara is watching over you as we speak so if there is any harm expect Elara to be there to protect you." I grabbed the map and stuck it in the book before looking back at Makarov.

"How do you know so much about this? And how will I know if it's me?" I looked at the floor a bit sad.

"I have been researching her for some time. And Lucy, you must believe in yourself. Never doubt your abilities." I looked at Makarov and nodded my head. I slowly made my way towards the door.

"Will I see you guys again?" I asked as I turned my head to look back at the master.

"When you are ready my child. I will be waiting for you to return but for now, go. And one more thing Lucy." I nodded my head towards the master.

"Yes, master Makarov?"

"Do not let anyone know where you are headed, even your team," Makarov replied in a stern voice.

"...I promise." I turned my head and exited the room. As I shut the door, I had dozens of thoughts rushing through my brain.

***Not tell my team, my friends...if I really want to get this done I'd better keep this to myself*** I made my way to the bar where Mira was at the side watching Natsu and Gray arguing. Most of the guild members also had their fair share of fighting. I quickly slipped out of the guild hall, undetected, and made my way back to my apartment. I quickly got out a bag and started packing up the essentials I needed for my long trip. I made a letter to the landlady before I left my room. I made my way to her mailbox and slipped the letter in before taking my bag along with the book and map and starting my journey towards the Land of the Divines. As I crossed the bridge leading into and out of Magnolia Town, I looked back and whispered out,

"Until then..."

As I made my way through the different parts of Earthland, I was amazed at some of the things the other places had to offer. Of course, there were places that didn't offer those types of things so I made sure I was on the move. I kept a small journal to record the places to visit when I return from this entire adventure thing. I had Plume out with me as we boarded a boat that would take us to Caelum where a private boat would be waiting for me.

"I wonder if Natsu and the others discovered I have left," I whispered softly. It wouldn't be until another 8 hours until we arrived. I made my way to the first class hallway where a room had been reserved for me. The room was a fairly large medium sized room. In the room contained a queen sized bed with an elegant design on the wooden frames. The bed was a canopy bed with two curved posts that would hold the fabric. The bed also had a roof design but instead of something like a wooden frame, it was replaced by a light and thin fabric. The bed contained elegant designs that screamed royalty. On the bed, laid three pillows each bearing different designs. The white and gold colored sheets were neatly folded and extended a bit on the hard wooden floor. Finally, there were tied cream-colored drapes that hung on the side of the bed. I placed my bag on top of a backless sofa which had a similar design like the bed. I scanned the room and was impressed with the quality and the details implemented in the room. I hopped in my bed and looked up at the light fabric overhead. I felt Plume shivering near my leg before making he made his way up before sitting close to my face.

"I know Plume, I'm a bit worried about heading off to a new land but I have to put more faith in myself. Who knows maybe I might become the strongest out of the guild. Wouldn't that be something." I whispered the last phrase as I turned my body to lay on my stomach. I placed my head on the pillow and slowly felt my eyelids drop.


	5. The Lone Sailor

Lucy Pov.

As I slowly stirred from my deep slumber, I felt a small weight on my leg. I jolted up before seeing Plume flying off from my leg and falling down to the ground. I quickly reacted and stretched out my arms and caught Plume causing me to fall off the bed and land on the carpet, face first.

"Sorry Plume," I say muffled as my face was still glued to the ground. I slowly got back up and placed Plume on the bed before getting prepared for the day. The ship was almost at the dock where an escort would be waiting for me. I quickly packed my stuff up and grabbed a quick bite on the ship's cafe before heading back into my room to wait out the rest of the trip.

The moment the boat stopped I sprinted out and did a quick spin before smiling brightly up towards the sky. I was wearing my usual blue outfit, the day I also decided I wanted to become a mage and join Fairy tail I was wearing the exact same outfit, well even though it was a dress but whatever! Somehow it gave me the confidence to continue this long journey.

I decided to sit on one of the large rocks near the docks and play with plume. I suddenly felt a light tap on my left shoulder. Glancing at my back I saw a girl with blue hair and was tied with a brown ribbon. Her outfit consists of a white cream colored blouse with sleeves that looked a bit poofy. She had a brown vest that hugged her whole stomach area underneath her breasts with straps hanging on her shoulders. Her outfit also had a couple of brown belts that would cross over one another, and striped pants that were also a bit poofy with thigh high boots. The boots had kept some of the pants giving that poof layer effect on it.

"Are you Lucy Heartifila?" I looked at the girl and slowly nodded.

She grinned at me and held out her hand.

"The names Lilly, a pleasure to meet you, Lucy." I stood up and shook her hand.

"Thanks the pleasure is all mine." I allowed Plume to return back to the celestial world to rest. I walked along with Lilly down a pathway to a secret dock area where Lilly had a boat to take us to the island where Makarov had sent me. Lilly explained how Makarov contacted her, and how she was a single sailor and loved to sail the ocean waves. As we approached the secret dock, Lilly and I quickly ran to her boat where she used her magic to prep it up for a long journey.

"Think we'll meet sea serpents on the way?" Lilly asked in an excited tone.

"Hopefully not.." I shivered in fear thinking of a large snake living in the ocean.

"Well, where's the fun in that! When you're in the ocean you have to think and act like an explorer!" Lilly quickly spun the wheel causing the ship to make a sharp turn. I jumped forward and tumbled down on the ground. I slowly sat up rubbing my forehead before glaring at Lilly who was giggling. I chuckled before standing up and walked to the front of the ship. I took a deep breath of the salty sea air and watched the waves push against the ship.

"So what kind of messed up shit do you have to be if you're heading into the Land of the Divines?" I turned to see Lilly looking at me with a serious face.

"Just going there to learn more about something," I replied back in a monotone voice. I can't let her know about Elara.

"Alright, but you should know that the Land of the Divines is surrounded by a serious magical barrier which no has been able to get pass by. They say the magic comes from ancient beasts that once roamed Earthland before us. If you're going to be learning about something you're luck may be thin." Lilly looked back out at the sea and focused on steering the ship. I looked at her before looking back out on the vast ocean.

***Magical barrier? Would Elara allow me to enter? Guess I'll find out when I get there.*** I thought before a smirk was plastered on my face.

**Back in the Guild Hall**

No one's Pov.

"Master what do you mean she went alone?!" Erza raised her voice at Makarov. He sighed and looked at the scarlet-haired girl before taking a big gulp out of his beer.

"I said she has to do this by herself. Do not QUESTION my choices child." Makarov looked at Erza making her back down. Natsu, on the other hand, wasn't in the mood for Makarovs rules or what not.

"Where did she go." Natsu had part of his hair covering his eyes. Gray obviously saw his anger radiating off of his body.

"I cannot let anyone interfere with her journey, I'm sorry but I cannot tell you where she went." Makarov's glare made Natsu bite his tongue.

"BUT MASTER, SHE'S APART OF OUR TEAM WE CAN'T LET HER GO BY HERSELF!" Natsu yelled out. Rage filling his eyes.

"Natsu, I already told you...you must let her complete her journey. She will be safe." the guild hall went dead silent. Erza approached Natsu and patted his shoulder.

"Just...trust in the master this time. You know that Lucy is strong enough to take care of herself." Erza glanced at Gray who nodded back. Natsu let out a sigh before slumping back down in his chair. The guild went still for a while before people started to move around again. Natsu, Happy, and Gray decided to head out to have a brawl to take their mind off of Lucy's sudden absence.

Natsu was devastated by the sudden disappearance of Lucy. He can picture her smiling at him and scolding him every time she snuck into her apartment with Happy. Natsu growled as he punched a tree that toppled over by the sudden force. Natsu didn't care...he wasn't in the mood to even care.

Gray stood afar from Natsu and watched as he kept punching trees left and right. He too was also feeling very troubled that Lucy had suddenly disappeared but what could he do. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tighter as Natsu continued his tree rampage.

"Where are you, Lucy." Both of them thought.


	6. Land of the Divine

**Back with Lucy**

We've been sailing for maybe a good 3 hours or so and we've been able to spot some sea creatures that were incredible. Lilly is such an awesome person she was able to catch our dinner without a fishing rod, she even knows how to ride big waves using just her ship. As the ocean tides have gotten smoother, it was steady sailing for both of us. I watched the sun slowly settle among the horizon. However, in the distance, I noticed a sheer luster that I had noticed back in the caves.

"Hey Lilly, can you turn the ship that way? I feel like there's something over there." I pointed in the direction of the shimmer.

"You sure? We may be off course if we head over there. Ehh what the hell, I love a good adventure, plus getting lost is the fun part about exploring." Lily quickly spun the wheel causing me to jerk backward and fall on my back.

"You really need to work on your balance hehe." Lilly giggled.

I steadily got back up and rubbed my lower back before glaring at the blue haired girl. I set my sights out on the horizon and slowly looked up into the sky. I can feel the presence of the island, the land of the Divine or Divine Beasts as some sailors would say (courtesy of Lilly). We sailed in silence before a figure slowly rose out of the horizon as if it were submerged under the ocean's tide. I gazed on the growing outline of the figure and made a guess that it was the Land of the Divine Beasts. I looked at Lilly who gave me a nod and cast a spell which made the ship move faster.

"Hold on Lucy, things are gonna be a bit speedy." I ran over to one of the masts and hugged it with my might as the boat was gaining speed through the water.

"This. Is. To. Fast!" I yelled out.

"I. Know. Right!" Lilly yelled back.

After speeding through the waters for a good 15 minutes, Lilly slowed the boat down until we were at a relatively good pace. I released my grip on the mast and looked back out at the ocean and noticed that we had arrived.

Greeting the two of us, were two enormous statues of dragons posed in a sitting gesture. The dragon on the left had an orb beneath its right foot and the dragon on the right had an orb underneath it's left. I was left speechless as we slowly passed through the middle of these two ancient statues.

"Never in my life would I had found something like that," Lilly spoke in a hushed tone.

"Me either," I whispered to myself.

"I see a dock up ahead, I'll park this bad boy and drop you off over there. Is that fine?" Lilly asked while looking at me.

"You're not staying?" I asked back.

"I've got places to be Lucy. I transport people and goods for a living. That's how I'm able to keep on surviving every day. It's really tough living in a world like this with little support." Lilly replied in a saddened tone.

"No..its alright, Lilly. Thank you for bringing me here." I smiled at Lilly before bringing my attention on the nearing island. As Lilly stopped the boat I brought my bag and said my goodbyes to the sailor girl.

"Thank you, Lilly!" I yelled as I watched her ship slowly sailing away from the island. I continued my gaze on the boat until it disappeared over the horizon. I started to notice that it was getting a bit dark which caused me to worry. I looked around and noticed that there was a temple on top of a hill. However, the distance looked a bit far. If I were to get there before nightfall I'd better start walking.

"Guess I better start walking or else I'll be stuck here in the dark." I sighed before walking towards the forest. As I walked, I was amazed at the different plant life that thrived on this island. There were probably some species of animals that I don't recognize which also surprised me. Whenever I come across an animal they would stop and stare at me. I found it a bit uncomfortable but I would understand. They probably never met anyone like me before. I continued walking through the forest admiring every plant and animal I came across.

"God this walk is killing me." I stopped and leaned on a nearby tree while rubbing one of my sore legs. While rubbing my leg, I heard a low growling sound making me jump. I looked around but couldn't see anything in my range of sight. I gripped my bag tighter and held out one of my zodiac keys ready to fight. The sound got louder and louder making its way to where I stood. I braced for an ambush attack as the bushes started to shake vigorously. Then a creature emerged from the greenery revealing to be a large medium sized deer. However, It looked different than the ones living back in the mainland but it was very beautiful. The deer had long horns that reached towards it back, it was slightly curved at the back. The deer also had extra horns coming out of its neck. Its legs looked very buff from my viewpoint and finally, it had a long tail with feathers accompanying the tail design. The deer slowly approached me and dropped its head so it was looking straight at my eyes. Stunned by the sudden approach, I closed my eyes hoping it wouldn't bite or attack me. I suddenly felt something wet touch my nose for a quick second. I opened my eyes to see the deer gazing calmly at me before it backed up and turned around. I figured it was leaving but it paused and turned its head back slightly looking at me.

"You want me to ride on your back?" I asked. The deer closed its eyes as if it understood my question. I watched as it folded its legs in and laid on the floor waiting for me to hop on its back. I grabbed my bag and slowly approached the deer before slowly sitting on its back. The deer slowly stood up before lightly running into the forest towards the temple. I gripped onto my bag and latched onto one of its horns sticking out of its neck. As the deer continued to run through the forest, signs of life started to wake up along the starry night. I looked to my sides to see small balls of light slowly flying up from the forest floor. I was very awed by the beauty of the lights as we continued our way to the temple.

"It's so beautiful," I whispered before looking straight ahead to see the temple slowly nearing us. As we reached the front of the temple, the deer slowly laid back down. I gently got off of the deer and looked at its calm face. The deer gazed into my eyes and stepped closer towards me. It lowered its head and nuzzled its nose against my cheek. I giggled and gently patted its soft furry face before the deer pulled back. The deer then did something that entirely made me shocked and utterly speechless. It backed up a bit more before extending its front left leg out and bent his right leg and bowed. To me. It bowed its neck til his head almost kissed the ground but the way he bowed was very unexpected. As it raised his head he turned around and sprinted back into the forest. My eyes were still wide from the sudden gesture and my heart slowly started to pound.

"Why would it bow to me?" I muttered to myself. I turned around and looked at the entrance of the temple.

"I hope I can get some answers here." I looked down at my bag before walking into the temple.


	7. Temple of the Stars

Lucy's Pov.

As I entered the temple, I felt a sense of excitement as the cool air rushed all around me as I continued walking further into the temple. Sure it was dark, but there were certain areas that were lit up with a dim flame. While walking I could sense something powerful radiating within the temple itself. I stopped in front of a mural of what appears to be two dragons. One dragon sitting on a throne with a golden circle surrounding the dragon.

"Clearly, that's a royal dragon," I muttered and looked at the second dragon. This dragon was "flying" in the stars. However, I thought of it as someone trapped within the stars but it could mean that the dragon was flying. I grazed my hand over the dragon flying in the stars and thought of Elara.

"Is this Elara?" I whispered softly. The mural slowly illuminated a soft golden light. I stepped back as the glow around the dragon began to glow brighter. I covered my eyes as a huge burst of golden light shot straight down into the temple. I felt my body being pulled into the light. I accidentally dropped my bag and unfortunately my zodiac keys as well.

"Wait! I'm not ready to die!" I screamed as I slowly started to lose my grip on the floor. My body lunged straight into the light. I shrieked before blacking out.

"Lucy."

Someone was calling me...

"Lucy."

Just ten more minutes...

"LUCY!"

My eyes shot open and I quickly looked around at my surrounding. I was still in the beam of light but I was floating, apparently. I looked down and gulped loudly.

"OH MY GAWD IM GONNA DIE!" I flailed my arms in different angles.

"You aren't dying." A voice suddenly spoke out. It was a very elegant voice that would come from either a princess or a queen. I looked up to see a light that was shining dimly. I squinted my eyes before looking back in front of me to see clouds flying past me.

"IM GOING TO HEAVEN NOOOOOOOO!" I yelled and started producing those well-known anime tears.

"NO, YOU'RE NOT! Geez, child will you ever allow me to explain?" the same voice replied once again.

"Who's there!" I yelled back out.

"My name is Elara, Lucy." the voice replied back.

"ELARA!?" I shrieked.

"Do you always yell out your responses child?" Elara asked.

"No...it's just that I'm shocked and a tad bit scared," I replied with truth in my voice.

"Relax. I won't do anything to harm you, besides, I've been waiting for you." I suddenly felt warm as if something was hugging me. I closed my eyes and smiled giving myself into this sudden warmth. As I opened my eyes, I found myself floating in literal space I quickly covered my nose and mouth with both of my hands. A laugh filled the void of emptiness and slowly a figure slowly moved towards me. It was Elara! She circled around me before flying right in front of me. She looked even more beautiful in real life than the description the book gave. I stared at the dragon in awe, still covering my nose and mouth. Elara leaned her head near mine and gently nudged my hands off of my face.

"You can breath regularly here. I've been waiting for you, my child." Elara placed a smile that made her look even more radiant. I nodded before snapping my thoughts in the area we were in at the moment.

"Wait how come we're in space? Why can I breathe here? Why are you calling me your child? OH GOD, my head." I placed my hands on top of my head and squealed a bit.

"Hahaha my child, you are very funny. Fear not for all of your questions, and some of the mines will be answered in the future. For now, let us head back." I looked at Elara before a blinding light was cast in between the both of us.

"NOT AGAIN!"


	8. I'm a What?

Lucy's Pov.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a hazy image of a white ceiling appearing in my line of sight. I slowly sat up and noticed I was lying in front of the mural of the two dragons. I slowly turned my head to my right to see the entrance of the temple and the rising sun slowly rising out of the forest. I rubbed my eyes before slowly getting up on my feet. I strolled over to my bag and keys and moved them to a table or what seems to be a table before making my way towards the entrance. As I headed out, I was greeted by the crisp chilly air and the fresh fragrance of tree pines. I took in a deep breath in before releasing all my trapped air back out into the air. I gazed at the horizon and watched the sun slowly rising up from the ocean. I heard a slight flapping noise coming from above the temple. Me being the curious one, I stepped out of the temple and looked up to see Elara flying around the temple.

"ELARA! WAIT! ALL OF THAT WASN'T A DREAM!" I yelled and gripped my hair tightly and started to panic.

"My child, there is no need to panic. The events that happen last night was real to answer your question." Elara slowly descended to the forest floor and landed near the temple stairs. I stared at the white dragon before walking to a nearby pillar and casually striking my head against the cool stone. Elara chuckled before stopping my head banging action.

"When you stepped into that bright light, you had lifted the sealing spell cast upon me. Now I am free..." I looked at Elara to see her expression had changed.

"What's the matter Elara?" I walked towards Elara and gazed at her sorrowful face.

"My mother...the Kingdom...where are they now.." I looked at her in confusion before my eyes widen.

***She must be talking about the Kingdom of the Heavenly Dragons, and her mother, Aurora.*** I thought before a frown took over my face.

"I'm sorry Elara...I'm not sure if the kingdom still exists today." I looked up at Elara and saw tears forming in her eyes.

"It is not your fault my child. If only I hadn't been distracted this turn of events would have never had happened..." Elara looked to her side before looking straight at me. She laid down and rested her head in front of me.

"Lucy wasn't it? I'm sorry for dragging you into this disastrous mess." Elara closed her eyes and allowed the tears to flow.

"Elara, it's not your fault," I spoke up.

"It was that stranger that attacked you! Don't put yourself down because of his actions!" I almost yelled at Elara. ***Note to self, if I wanna survive I shouldn't argue with a dragon that could kill me, scratch that, _can_ kill me*** I felt myself sweat as Elara slowly reacted to my sudden remark.

"I see, hmph the Dragon Willow chose well indeed." Elara smiled and slowly rose to her feet. She glanced back at me with her golden colored eyes. My eyes suddenly widen and I felt a sudden rush of power flowing into my system.

"Lucy Heartifilia, for being the selected mortal in setting me free, I make you my child and grant you my power. You will become apart of a legendary legacy and be apart of an incredible family tree. Rise, my child, rise Lucy Heartifilia, Celestial Dragon Slayer and Guardian of Time and Space." Elara's voice boomed in my head. I closed my eyes and felt a strong surge of power reaching every end of my body. As I opened my eyes, a large and powerful golden light shot straight up into the sky.

I looked at Elara who was also standing in the light. She closed her eyes before sending out a loud roar into the sky as if alerting every living being of our presence. As the light faded, I slowly felt my head becoming hazy. Elara reached out and took ahold my weakened body. She somehow moved my body onto her back where I blacked out instantly.

No One's Pov.

"Lucy, my child, you have such a strong potential for growth in power. You will become the most powerful wizard in Earthland. All you need to do is place the faith within yourself." Elara spoke to the sleeping wizard. Elara extended her wings and took to the skies, leaving behind Lucy's bags and keys.

* * *

**Author Note** \- Chapter 7 completed! I know there isn't romance yet but just wait. I tend to build it up instead of shoving it at the beginning. Til next time guys! See you in the next chapter ^- ^


	9. Origin of Time

I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in a bedroom but not just any bedroom, a bedroom from a castle. I quickly jolted up, tossing my covers during this process. I scanned the room and took notice of the fairly elegant room. The bed I currently was lying on had silk draped that hung from the side of the bed frames. I also had a large headboard that separated my head from the wall. I smoothed out my silky covers and breathed in the fresh air. I brought my knees close to my chest before laying my head over my knees.

"That's right, I became a dragon slayer last night…" I mumbled softly. I glanced towards a wide window that was installed beside my bed. I observed the thin-material drapes flowing gently against the gentle morning breeze. I shifted my position and slowly plopped down on my bed and stared at the beds "roof".

***I still can't shake the feeling of excitement now that I've become a Dragon Slayer. I wonder what Natsu and the others will say about my sudden shift in power?***

While I was in deep thought, I was unaware of my mother, Elara, approaching my room. Sudden footsteps made me, once again, spring up from my bed. In front of me, I saw a gorgeous woman standing in front of my bed. She had strawberry blonde hair that reached towards her chest with facial features of an angel. She had a beautiful shade of green eyes that complemented her face. She had pointed ears, like a fairy with a wonderous body that could make any woman jealous. She had a crown/headband that wrapped around her forehead which extended towards the back of her head. She wore a large decorative collar that extended down towards the tip of the valley of her breasts. Her outfit consisted of a beautiful light cream colored dress that had extensive gold metal designs sown into the fabric of the dress. The dress extended all the way towards the ground, leaving some fabric to create a small train effect. Along with her dress, she had two gloves that stopped around her armpits and had a ribbon-like fabric wrapped around the end part of the gloves. The gloves, also, had golden metal designs somewhat similar to her dress. I looked down at her legs and noticed the dress subtle leg split along her right leg before staring at her shoes. The botts were white with golden designs to accompany the entire look. Overall, her appearance was quite breathtaking.

"Lucy, my child, are you alright?" I brought my gaze back towards her face. I blinked a couple of times.

"EHHH!" I yelled. I quickly scooted back towards my bed's headboard and brought a bundle of the blanket close to my chest.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, frightened.

"Silly girl, it's me...Elara." she placed her hands on her hips while giving me a serious look. I stared at her face for a couple of seconds. Oh, now it made sense.

"Oh...mother?" I spoke, confused. She folded her arms and chuckled lightly. She nodded her head before walking towards the side of my bed. She gently pulled off my covers and helped me out of my bed. She and I fixed the bed before she brought me to a bathroom where I took the most relaxing bath. My bath had the scent of fresh strawberries with vanilla bean. I instantly fell in love with how my mother washed my hair. My hair felt so much smoother and had a silky touch as I ran my fingers through my blonde locks. My mother had picked out an outfit for me to wear for today. The outfit consisted of a white fitting tunic top (tank top)with white shorts. The shirt had a parting on the side on my left leg which showed part of my shorts. I wore a fitting black shirt underneath the tunic to cover my cleavage. I had a white glove around my right arm that extended below my armpit area. The glove covered part of my hand leaving my fingers exposed. On my other arm, I had a black armored glove that reached towards my elbow. After placing those on, I placed a light brown belt around my waist then proceeded to put on my two black knee-length armored boots. The skin from my knees towards my thighs was exposed which would make any guy drool. I placed on a small armored pad on my right shoulder before placing a white cape that draped over my left shoulder. A small black furry patch decorated the cape with a golden seal with a brown belt keeping the entire cloak in place.

"Mom, what do you think?" I exited the bathroom and showcased my outfit for my mom. I did a light twirl before doing a pose that made both of us laugh.

"Yes, that outfit will do just fine for today's training." I tilted my head in confusion as she headed out of my room. I quickly followed her as she headed down a long hallway that had tilted floors with nice candle holders that were attached on the walls.

"Where are we headed?" I asked.

"Training, you have much to learn my daughter." she turned her head slightly towards my direction. She warmly smiled at me before looking back. I stopped walking and stared at my mothers retreating figure before a bubbling feeling in my stomach. I looked down at my stomach and gently pressed my hands over my stomach.

"Are you coming?" I looked up to see my mother's warm smile. This feeling felt...very familiar.

"Hai." I smiled and quickly ran towards her.

"Today, we're going to take it slow since it will cause you to distress if I throw all this work onto you. I will teach you about the origin of our powers, most notably, time and celestial beings. Since you were a celestial mage, you have some knowledge on how the celestial beings. Am I correct?" Elara looked at me with a subtle smile. I nodded before looking down the hall.

"Then, I will be focusing your lesson on the origin of time. You're aware of the Dragon Slayer generations right?" she asked.

"I believe I do. My friends, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy, they're the first generation with them learning their powers from actual dragons. Then, Laxus and Cobra, they're the second generation with them having dragon lacrima's embedded within their bodies. Finally, Sting and Rogue, though they were raised by dragons, they also have dragon lacrima's implanted in their bodies too." I explained. Elara smiled and nodded.

"Exactly, our generation is the most interesting and quite rare generation. You see, even though Igneel's era was considered the first generation of dragon slayers, there was one dragon era that has been completely hidden within the history of Earthland. Our dragon era was known as the "Heavenly Beings" and we ruled up from the stars." I glanced at my mother as we stopped in front of a large wooden door. She pushed the doors to reveal a large library filled with towering shelves stocked with books. I stared in awe as I scanned the vast room of books.

"Here in this sacred place, you will find the knowledge that overpowers what you know back in Earthland. Follow me, my daughter." I followed Elara as she walked down a small staircase before walking towards the center of the room. At the center, a large globe stood with various planets circling the large planet. A star was atop the entire contraption with the moon and other smaller globes dangling from the ceiling. My mother pointed at a table that was situated in front of the contraption and asked me to have a seat. I carefully pulled out the wooden chair and sat down, admiring the large planet that had beautiful carvings.

"From here, you can summon what books you desire…" Elara stated. She approached the globe and placed one of her palms on the large globe. The globe suddenly started moving and produced a golden shimmer. As she pulled her hand back, I noticed that certain books came flying out of the shelves and started circling the structure. When the books came to a pause, one book came floating down towards Elara. She carefully carried the book over to my desk and gently laid it out for me to examine.

"This book contains information about my mother's kingdom, and our dragon era." she pulled her hands away from the cover and allowed me to open the book. I carefully examined the book to see beautiful golden borders and had an emblem of a star with a dragon almost wrapping its figure around the star.

***Ok, let's have a look here.*** I thought while opening the cover of the book. As I did, a burst of golden light came through the book. The light started producing images and ancient text in the air as if a magic spell was causing this amazing phenomenon.

"During when I was alive, my mother, Aurora, was the most powerful dragon figure within the era of the "Heavenly Beings". She ruled with an iron fist while carrying elegance all at the same time. She never feared anything and didn't mind fighting in wars. She would carry our troops with a sturdy heart and never failed to empower the citizens." Elara's hands started glowing as she moved some of the information around. She pulled up a picture of her mother, Aurora, and the kingdom she once lived.

"I see, now I know where you get your looks from." I giggled. She sighed and slightly shook her head.

"Before I was sealed amongst the stars, Elara had created powerful dragons that would shape Earthland as it is today. These dragons were known as the "First Elementals" and they would govern the very elements that thrive in Earthland. Each power comes from a particular source, for fire magic, we would say it just came from the fire itself, however, the fire itself would originate from the First Elemental Dragon of Fire, Inferno." Elara explained. I tilted my head before folding my arms together.

"So all magic would originate from these First Elementals?" I asked, curiously.

"Yes, something of the sort. Let's say that powerful flute, lullaby, you heard of that one right?" she asked.

"Of course, it was the first major powerful being our guild had to face," I explained.

"Well, that power originates from the First Elemental Dragon of Hell, Kage. He is the one who rules over all Dark Magic." Elara described.

"Oh, I get it. Those dragons are really powerful then…" I muttered. Elara let out a loose chuckle.

"Yes, in your world, but here, they're not as powerful as my mother and I." Elara bluntly stated.

"So besides the First Elementals, you mentioned something about me learning about Time?" I asked.

"Of course, the Origin of Time came from our kingdom as a whole. When the heavens decided to name the mysterious force, that is time, they created a kingdom where time was always our virtue. My mother would use time in battle or for civil uses." Elara stated.

"Wait, so you could freely use time? As in speed up time and slow down time?" I asked, astounded.

"Of course, since our kingdom was created so that nothing was affected when we would use our time powers. The heavens made it so our kingdom would be able to use time freely without having disastrous consequences. However, with this power, we also had a responsibility to accomplish." Elara explained.

"My mother was the one who had the strongest time power throughout the kingdom making her the one responsible for time on Earthland. She would be there to signal the rising dawn and the setting dusk. She would be present when your birthday would come. She would be there when you would pass away. Her power is affecting everyone, even now it affects the people in Earthland." I stared at Elara in a confused matter.

"Time can be forgiving or it can be harsh. My mother provides us with the time, however, it is up to the people on how they use this gift." Elara explained. She showed images of families playing together and she showed people living alone.

"So, if you and your mother possess this timely power...does this mean I also can use it?" I asked, anxiously.

"Of course, my powers flow in your veins, however, you mustn't use this power so carelessly in Earthland. As I have stated, my kingdom was designed to handle this power, not Earthland. Using our time powers in Earthland can bring disastrous results." I nodded at the statement and looked down at the book. I ran my hand through the rough pages before looking at Elara.

"So when do I start my real training?" I pleaded.

"Patience my child, you will learn your training when the time is right. Learning about our history must come first, do you understand?" Elara warmly smiled at me. I nodded and smiled back. Welp, it's back to school for me.


	10. Family is where Home Lies

Five months have passed and finally, I've become a fully fledged dragon slayer of the Heavenly Beings. Since my generation was unheard of before, I've decided to call it generation X, the generation of the powerful dragons. My training was finally completed but it did cost an arm and a leg, figuratively speaking. Now, it was time for me to return to Fairy Tail where my family was waiting. I currently stood by my window watching the ocean waves being blown by the breeze.

"Are you ready Lucy?" my mother asked. I turned around and saw my mother still looking elegant as always.

"Yea, I'm just thinking what everyone will say when they see me…after all, it has been seven months since I've last seen everyone." I whispered slightly. My eyes glanced towards the mirror that stood behind my mother where I examined my figure. I've matured a bit, with my hair now reaching towards my hips and a suitable figure meant for battling. My face glowed in radiance due to my mothers magic and her amazing skin care products. I chuckled at my reflection before looking at my mother. She arched one of her eyebrows.

"Anyways, I'm ready when you are." I quickly spoke before heading towards the bathroom to change my current attire.

"I'll be waiting for you in the garden. Try not to take long, Lucy." I rolled my eyes as she left my room. I was wearing a flowing white dress but I was gonna change it since we were about to travel. I selected the outfit that consisted of a fitting black suit. I slipped on a white dress shirt before placed the black jacket that hugged my body, comfortably. I carefully slipped on the matching pair of black pants that stopped around my ankles. I slipped on a metallic pair of boots that had a bit of a heel. I placed on two black fingerless gloves to complete my outfit. Finally, I placed on a white cloak to hide my outfit. I fixed my slightly curled hair before walking out of the bathroom. I quickly packed the last of my things before sending them off to my storage realm. I quickly ran out of my room and made my way towards the garden where my mother, in her dragon form, was waiting for me.

"You sure took your time," she spoke with a little attitude hidden in her voice. I chuckled and quickly hopped on her back.

"Time to go. I can't wait." I exclaimed while looking at the vast sky.

"Hang on tight." She spread her wings out before flying towards the sky. I held onto her as she quickly ascended into the air. Mother started to fly away from the island that once served as my home, but now I'm returning to my true home. I turned my head and stared at the island and watched its size slowly shrink the farther mother flew.

"What's Earthland like, if I may ask Lucy?" my mom suddenly asked. I peered down at her before smiling.

"Earthland is a wondrous place, sure, there are those who try to ruin the peace Earthland has but there will always be those who'll stand up against those forces of evil." I contemptuously replied. My mom let out a small snort before quickening her pace.

"What? Was it something I said?" I looked at my mother, puzzled.

"No, I am simply amused at your remark. Perhaps I still have my mishaps with Earthland but if you do say it is as you said, then I will give Earthland a chance." my mom calmly stated. I smiled and laid my back down gazing at the stars as mom continued to peacefully fly amongst the gentle breeze.

"How long till we reach Fiore?" I asked.

"Fiore?" mom replied, confused.

"Right, you're unfamiliar with the landmarks of Earthland…" I whispered. I sat up and closed my eyes.

"Keep heading straight mom, we'll arrive at Cedar pretty soon," I stated before opening my eyes.

"Aye aye, miss." I laughed at her sudden change of tone. It was a quick five minutes before I spotted the docks of Cedar. I felt the excitement bubble within my stomach as my mother shifted her direction towards a patch of forest to avoid detection. Once on the ground, my mother transformed into her human version, wearing the same clothing. I stared at my mother.

"What?" she asked.

"You need to change your outfit. You'll definitely attract unwanted attention." I bluntly stated only to receive a light smack on the back of my head.

"Itai! Hey, I'm telling the truth!" I pouted at my mom.

"Fine, but please make it look nice." she sighed out. I snapped my fingers and changed her outfit into one that I found suitable, maybe. Her outfit was somewhat of a military-style outfit. It consisted of a snowy white top that barely reached her thighs. Her legs were covered in a tight, yet fitting, tights that had (partially) thigh high boots. She had a collar that covered her entire neck and was attached to her top. She had black sleeves that were decorated with a metallic gold brace around her slender wrists. The outfit did contain some metal parts on the side of her top to accompany the black and white colors. She finally had a white coat that hung from her shoulders. The coat extended down to her knees and it had a dark fur collar sown into the jacket. I was generally impressed by how my mom rocked the outfit.

"What do you think?" I asked. My mom scanned her outfit before flashing me a thumbs up. I grinned and started walking towards the given path for travelers.

"Now that we've arrived...where do we go?" she asked, curiously.

"Hmm, perhaps we should stay at an inn. Let's head over to Cedar and rest for the night. I've got lots of jewels stored here somewhere." I opened a portal and entered my storage void. When I came back, I had an envelope filled with jewels, 5,000 jewels to be exact.

"Alright, you're the expert here in Earthland, so lead the way." my mom pointed at the road allowing me to walk ahead. I gave a silly bow before rushing down the path with an angry mother chasing me.

"Can you slow down! You know the outfit you gave me came with heels!" my mom argued. I stopped in front of a hotel before feeling someone bump into my back. I turned my head to see my mother panting heavily. I chuckled and wrapped one of my arms around her waist.

"Come on mom, we're here." I gestured towards the hotel doors. She gave me a slight glare before sighing.

"Fine, you win this time," she muttered making me laugh out loud.

"Quiet you! It's late already, I don't want so much noise entering my head." she rubbed her temple in annoyance. I stifled my laughter before I could make her madder. I covered my head with the hood of my cloak and entered the establishment. Luckily, we rented out a room and settled in for the night.

During the morning, we had a delicious breakfast before we headed off to the kingdom of Magnolia. The journey wasn't quite as rough since my mother and I was able to finish off foes at a quicker rate. I seriously loved being a dragon slayer. Defeating enemies was way easier than summoning from keys, no offense my celestial spirits, I still love you like family. We passed through an overview of Magnolia where I saw the bustling city still active as usual. I could feel the tear slowly form from my eyes.

"Let's go Lucy." my mom spoke in a gentle manner. I looked at her and nodded. Both of us traveled through the forest and entered through the gates of Magnolia. I'm home, finally.

Time skip brought to you by Happy -

While walking through the town, I spotted people happily going along their way doing what needed to be done. I continued walking and paused when I spotted a cafe. I looked through the window and stifle a gasp when I noticed two former tartaros members, alive and drinking tea!

"What the hell! How are they alive! And why are they drinking tea!" I angrily whispered. My mother grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close to her body.

"Hmm, you say that they were dead?" she asked, attentively.

"Yes, I remember that Natsu and Gray finished Mard, or well Zeref defeated him in the end," I replied, unostentatious.

"Something must have happened...who else would have brought these guys back to life," I whispered. I quickly directed my direction back on the path and continued walking towards the guild hall. I recognized some enemies happily living their lives in the town. What the hell is happening?

When we arrived at the guild hall, I stared at the guilds crest and felt my heart beating against my chest. I'm finally back. I looked at my mother and nodded. She nodded back and looked at the doors of the guild. I slowly headed towards the doors and carefully pushed one of them open to scan the area. To my surprise, no one was inside the guild hall. I opened the door, my cloak still concealing my figure. My mom followed me into the guild and carefully closed the doors. I looked around and saw that no one was inside the hall at all.

***Where did everyone go?*** I thought while continuously scanning the room. I closed my eyes and used my dragon sense to detect any anomalies but found none.

"Was your guild always this quiet?" my mother asked. I shook my head in response.

"Where is everyone?" I whispered. The doors suddenly opened causing me to turn my head towards the sound. I noticed a man had opened the door, he looked fairly young. I turned around and looked at the man.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked, sternly.

"Oh are you apart of the Fairy Tail guild?" he asked.

"Yes, do you need anything?" I asked in a calmer state of mind.

"Well, the guild members are busy fighting amongst the other wizards in Oak-town. We haven't heard from them since yesterday," he stated. My eyes widened at the sudden news.

"Have you all returned?" he asked, warily.

"No, I've just returned from a journey. I'm about to head off as a matter of fact." I quickly responded before running out of the guild hall with my mom behind me.

"Where are we headed now?" my mom asked.

"To Oak Town!"


	11. Family is where Home Lies pt 2

**Makarov's Pov.**

"Get back!" I yelled as the huge creature attacked from the side. I managed to grab Natsu and Gray from the creatures attack.

"Hey Gramps, what are we supposed to do now! This thing is relentlessly attacking us, even Zeref's spirit can't even seem to pierce this thing." Natsu yelled at me.

"This was the second time they've attacked, we were able to defeat that creature the last time, however, it seems that this one had gotten a major power boost…" Erza reported. I sighed and looked at the creature slowly reaching for its weapon that had been tied down thanks to Mard.

"We have to try...even if it's impossible, we have to protect the people," I replied, proudly. Erza gave me a nod before transforming her gear and taking off with Gray, Natsu, and the other guild members. I stood in the back watching my children attack the soldier with all their might. I started walking towards the battlefield when a young figure suddenly ran towards me.

"Mister! mister! Help me, my mother and father…" she looked out of breath. She was clutching a stuffed bear and had bruises on her body. Poor girl.

"What happened child?" I asked, concerned.

"My mother and father…they're trapped…" she pointed at a toppling building that still was holding strong. The girl quickly ran back towards the house while dragging my arm.

"Cindy!" I heard the mother yell out.

"I'm here mom!" she tried to pry off some of the fallen wood. I quickly grew my size and quickly started removing the rubble to free the trapped parents.

"OLD MAN! WATCH OUT!" I heard my boy, Laxus yelling out towards me. The creature had lunged its sword towards my direction. I grunted and expanded my size even further. I huddled over the houses, bracing for the impact of the sword.

"GRAMPS!" I closed my eyes and waited for the blade. A few moments went by and I've come to realize that the blade hadn't reached its destination. I turned my head to see a figure clad in a white cloak levitating in front of me. The figure had managed to stop the sword from piercing my back. I watched as she easily sent the blade back at the creature at such blazing speeds.

"Who are you?"

**Lucy's Pov.**

We've managed to arrive in the nick of time. That stupid son of a b- creature was about to kill our master. I quickly stopped the blade using my telekinesis power. Thank god I had my cloak wrapped around cause I would have been panicking at the swords close proximity. I quickly turned the blade around and sent it back towards the creature.

***Mother, mind giving me some insight on this thing?*** I telepathically asked my mom.

***That thing is known as a Dx, a type of soldier that fought alongside my mother's side. Something must have happened in the Kingdom.*** my mom explained. I quickly flew straight for the Dx who slowly recovered from my attack.

***Well then, I'll have to beat some sense into this one for attacking my Nakama!*** I growled and quickly flew straight for its face. I quickly punched its face causing it to topple down to the ground. I continued my relentless attacks and eventually, I broke its armor into pieces. I quickly backed away and landed on the ground while my mother dove from the sky to fire her celestial magic onto the beast. She quickly shifted her size so she was around the Dx's height. Her mouth clung onto its arm before she wildly swung it around as if it were a toy. She finally threw the Dx up into the air where I launched myself into the air. I quickly flew towards the flailing soldier and threw multitude punches on its stomach. I kicked him further up into the sky before I brought my hands together.

"Sacred Celestial Arts: Cosmic Flare!" I yelled out before extending my arms out. A large seal appeared in front of me before launching a powerful magic blast straight towards the soldier. The blast penetrated its skin leaving a large hole in its stomach area. It stayed in the air for a few seconds before plummeting down towards the earth. I quickly brought one of my hands towards my mouth, inhaling the air.

"Celestial Dragon...ROAR!" I produced a powerful golden blast from my mouth that launched straight for the Dx's body. My celestial fire has the special ability to burn objects without spreading onto other objects. I quickly moved away from the body as it quickly burned away. My fire, luckily, burned the body before it could land on the surface where familiar faces helped evacuate the people from Oak Town. I turned around to see the results of the Dx's destructive ways while my mother flew over towards my direction. I folded my arms and scanned for any other enemies that could turn up, eventually.

"Hold up, is that Ikaruga along with Kyoka working alongside... ERZA!" I exclaimed. I stared at the trio fighting off some smaller creatures, probably that the Dx summoned. Elara craned her neck and examined the scene.

"Is something the matter with people fighting together?" she asked, puzzled.

"Yes, there is when those people tried to murder you in the past. How the heck are they alive, more importantly, when did they become friends with our guild…" I muttered. My mother let out a harsh purr making me glance back at the ground. Erza was heading straight towards me. My mom and I quickly moved out of the way as she came straight towards us. My mom back away as I moved in the opposite direction. Erza turned towards me and re-equipped her armor into her Heavenly Wheel armor set. She quickly launched her swords towards me, to which, I dodged easily thanks to my teleportation and speed. Why is she attacking me! Shouldn't she say thanks for the help! I quickly dodged her remaining swords before she lunged straight for me. I didn't want to harm her so I had to continue my dodge facade.

***Should I attack?*** my mom offered.

***Please don't, it'll make this situation much worse…*** I sighed while dodging a sword strike from Erza.

"Who are you? Did you summon that beast!" Erza yelled at me while continuously striking me with her swords. I continued dodging, trying to come up with an explanation.

***Daughter, your back.*** my mom warned. I quickly glanced behind to see Wendy and Carla coming to attack my backside. I quickly dodged her attack and flew past Erza.

"Sky Dragon...ROAR!" Wendy sent out her famous dragon roar towards me and my mother. I gritted my teeth.

"Can we just take five minutes to talk this out…" I muttered.

"Celestial Dragon...ROAR!" I sent my own roar towards Wendy's attack which overpowered her sky dragon roar. My mom let out an amused sound as I tried to dodge their attacks.

"_Dear this is just embarrassing, just let them hit you once._" my mom spoke in her ancient dialect. I rolled my eyes.

"_No, I don't plan on getting them hurt, and getting myself hurt in the process…_" I replied while dodging the girl's multiple attacks. I quickly zipped back to my mother and watched as Wendy and Erza were already out of breath.

"How is this possible, that person managed to dodge all of our attacks!" Erza yelled out breathlessly. I held up my hands, trying to end this fricking facade.

"ERZA, NEED A HAND!"

Now what… I peered down to see a large ball of energy being formed from multiple wizards. Great. Just great. I braced for the attack as the large ball of energy was sent directly towards my mother and me.

**No one's Pov.**

As the Wizards released the ball of massive magic energy towards the cloaked figure and the dragon, a figure was running from the damaged village.

"STOP! HOLD YOUR ATTACK!" master Makarov yelled, trying to gather his children's attention.

When the energy collided with the figure, a huge explosion came as a result. Makarov watched in horror as the explosion consumed the figure as well as the dragon. He quickly marched over to his guild where he saw Wendy and Erza come in for a landing.

"Good job Natsu." Erza praised the salmon-haired boy.

"No, not a good job." Makarov angrily stated.

"What..what do you mean master?" Erza asked, shocked.

"I told you brats to hold your attacks!" he angrily stated, in an adorable way.

"Since when?" Gray asked. Makarov smacked Gray in the head.

"Just now!" he replied. The large group stared at the explosion only to notice that the explosion was slowly being sucked in by an unknown force. The explosion broke into a spiral of fire that swirled around the area where the figure floated.

"No way!" Happy exclaimed. The figure levitated, unharmed, and was sucking up the magic and energy from the massive explosion. Makarov clenched his fists as the figure continued to absorb all of the energy.

Lucy's Pov.

When the massive ball of energy reached my figure, a large chain reaction of explosions went off. I held out my hand and started to absorb the energy thanks to the ability, Devour. This ability can devour any magic type and transform it into magic energy for even powerful attacks.

"Well, this has been an interesting reunion." my mother stated. I rolled my eyes and continued to absorb the energy.

"Tell me about it," I grumbled.

When I completed absorbing the energy I kept it stored within my body before looking down at the gathering crowd. I saw the master within the crowd, but with all these people from both bad and good, it makes me a bit intimidated. Wait I'm the one who absorbed the massive energy ball and stopped a Dx from destroying Oak Town so why am I intimidated? I questioned unaware of a figure calling for me.

"Daughter, it seems that small old man is calling for you." my mom pointed out. I looked at my mother before glancing at the ground to see the master waving towards me. I slowly descended on the ground with mom close behind. As my feet touched the ground, I was instantly surrounded by the wizards. I gazed around while my mother snarled at the wizards.

"Sorry that my children attacked you out of nowhere...tell me, how was your journey?" his question shocked me. I looked back at my mom who curiously gazed at the master.

"No, don't tell me here. Wait till we reach the guild hall...we have much to discuss." he turned around and walked away. The crowd stared at me in confusion while I stood there with a dazed expression. What just happened?


	12. Reunited

Lucy's pov.

Before we headed back to Magnolia, we helped the citizens residing in Oak Town and brought extra resources for the citizens to use while we would search for any remaining survivors. I remained under the watchful eye of Erza who was very curious about my appearance.

"Why don't you remove your hood?" she insisted.

"Maybe later," I spoke quietly but loud enough for her to hear. I glanced over at my mom who was surrounded by the dragon slayers who stared at her in awe.

"I'm curious, how did you manage to tame a dragon?" she asked, curiously.

"I didn't tame this dragon. We're family.." I responded.

"I see, so you're a dragon slayer?" she stared intently at me.

"Yes, of the sort." I stared at her through my hood. The cloak did a great job in concealing my face and figure. I watched Erza sigh before turning her attention towards Natsu and the others.

"Natsu! Leave that dragon alone!" Erza yelled at Natsu, as usual. I smirked at Natsu's response which made Erza angry.

"We're all good here, we can head back to the guild hall now everyone!" Mirajane called out. She stared at me and Erza before giving me a sweet smile.

"I'm Mirajane, I'm unsure if you've heard of me but I just wanted to introduce myself in advance." I chuckled at her sudden introduction. She stared at me, completely confused.

"I know who you are, and you too, Erza." I looked at Erza who stared at me stunned. The crowd slowly headed off to their designated carriages. I watched Erza dragging Natsu inside the carriage with Wendy and Gray laughing in the background. I giggled and walked towards my mom who was patiently waiting for me to return. Before I could board her back, a voice called out to me.

"Wait! The person in the white cloak!" I turned around to see Natsu and Happy running towards Elara and me.

"Can I help you?" I asked. I could see a fuming Erza walking straight towards us.

"Please let me ride with you!" he was actually begging. I stifled a giggle and quickly nodded my head.

"Sorry Erza, I'm riding with this person." he quickly hopped on my mothers back. My mom gave me a look before shaking her head. I giggled and proceeded to hop on her back. My mom gently took off in the air, making sure that Natsu wouldn't fall off. I carefully tugged my hood so the wind wouldn't push it off.

"Wahhh this is so much better than riding on those carriages!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye, sir!" Happy responded. I smiled at their usual antics and stared at the sky to see the sun slowly starting to settle amongst the mountains. My mother slowed down her pace so that she was hovering over the carriages beneath us.

"Hey look Happy, there's Gray. OI ICE STRIPPER WE'RE UP HERE!" Natsu yelled out. Mom gave off a gruff grunt.

"Now, now, let him be." I instantly replied. I glimpsed over my back to see Natsu peering down from mother's back to wave at the carts below us. I looked down at the path and noticed a long road that was connected to a mountain's side. I patted my mom's neck and pointed at the road up ahead. She slowly descended down until she was at the same level as the carriages. I looked to my left to see multiple carriages heading down the path. My mother paused and watched the carriages pass by. Natsu was busy waving like an idiot on a parade float.

"Oi Natsu! How the hell did you manage to get on that dragon!" Gray suddenly called out. He was sticking his head out of a carriage window that was in close range.

"Just asked my new buddy here!" he replied, obviously with a grin on his face. I huffed and just continued enjoying the flight with Natsu and Gray throwing insults at each other.

\- Time skip brought to you by Happy and Carla -

At the guild hall, everyone started unwinding just like they had done in the past. Mirajane Lisanna was tending to the bar with Elfman with Evergreen. They do make a good couple. I was currently hanging out near the exit doors. My mother waited outside, but knowing her, she'll transform back to her human form. I folded my arms and leaned against the wall and watched the guild hall slowly erupt into a fight house with chairs and tables being smashed up against bodies. I shook my head and stared at the scene in front of me. Natsu and currently going at it with Gray and Gajeel, with Erza making an appearance here and there. I did notice that there were more members than usual plus there were some old faces lingering within the group. I noticed that bunny scientist girl, Lamy, talking with Lisanna and then there was Jellal hanging out with Erza. Oh my goodness finally those two are a thing. I smiled to myself as the two cutely interacted with each other.

"So this is what your guild does?" a feminine voice asked. I turned my head slightly to see my mother standing beside me.

"Well, not every time, however, they do something like this every time." I smiled as the roughhousing got even more intense. Two tables went flying straight towards us. I quickly reacted punching one of the tables back. I glanced at my mom to see her calmly kick the other table back. I smirked and resumed leaning back on the wall.

"These kids shouldn't be destroying the guild hall every day. I mean who's gonna fix the damages?" mother asked, concerned.

"No one does...it just magically fixes itself," I responded in all honesty. Once again, more items were flown directly at us. My mother scoffed and prepared to punch, or kick, the living heck out of the poor furniture. I stared at the flying tables and chairs without moving an inch.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Master Makarov exclaimed towards the entire guild. I held out my hand and stopped everyone using my magic. I looked up to see everyone frozen and surrounded in a light golden haze. I looked at my mother who kicked and punched the tables and chairs back to their original positions. I kept everyone floating in the air while my mom continued cleaning the guild hall. When everything looked perfect, I lowered everyone in their seats and released them from my magic. I smirked at my work and folded my arms. My mother returned to my side while the entire guild hall remained quiet.

"Anyways, what I was saying is that I need to see you." the master pointed at me.

"Traveler please come to my office." with that, he left the scene. Everyone was still pretty quiet but it didn't last long. I quickly slipped towards the master's office before anyone could notice my presence. I gently knocked on the master's office door.

"Enter." his voice responded to the sudden gesture. I quickly opened the door and allowed my mother to enter before I did. I modestly closed the door and made my way towards his desk where he stood, literally. We both stared at one another before he leaped towards me with tears falling from his eyes.

"I've missed you so much, Lucy." I quickly wrapped my arms around his small body. The sudden action caused my hood to slip past my head, allowing my hair to flow out from my cloak. I smiled and embraced the old man before placing him down on his desk.

"You've been gone for almost eight months! How was your journey?" he asked, excited.

"Well, my journey was rough at first, but I was able to overcome my challenges thanks to my mom." I looked at my mother who smiled at me.

"You must be Elara. I'm Master Makarov of Fairy Tail, I must apologize for my children's behavior earlier today." he bowed towards mother. She waved her hands dismissively.

"It is alright. My daughter expressed your guildmates behaviors, so I am very much aware of their behaviors." she gracefully smiled. I shook my head at my mother's response.

"It has been a long time. How is your stamp?" gramps looked at me a bit worried. I took off my black glove around my left hand and examined the pink guild crest stamped on my hand. It still was there, never faded or disappeared.

"Still there.." I smiled at the guild stamp before placing my glove back over my hand.

"Now that you're home, shouldn't you introduce yourself to the guild?" the master offered. I nodded my head.

"Oh before I do, I've been meaning to ask...how come our enemies are here and being friendly towards us?" I asked, interested.

"I have no idea myself when they were revived they seemed to had a change in heart. Since then, they've never committed a crime. Still, I'm on high alert in case something drastic were to happen." the master revealed. The best I could do was nod my head since I didn't possess enough knowledge of what really happened.

"Well enough of that, time to go say hi to everyone," I spoke with a large grin across my face. I headed out of the room and slipped my hood back over my head. Master Makarov walked ahead of me and headed down the stairs. We were greeted to the sight of everyone fighting, again. I nervously laughed while my mother glared at the sight. The master caught everyone's attention at the front of the room before pointing towards the two of us.

"We have two new members joining our guild." I took a deep breath and walked towards the front alongside my mother.

"Mom, introduce yourself," I whispered towards her and gave her a little bump with my shoulder.

"Hello everyone, I am Elara Celest. It's nice to meet you." she bowed with elegance causing some of the guys to whistle. I smirked at her introduction before seeing everyone shift their eyes towards me. I brought my hands up to my hood and slowly removed it from my head. My eyes closed as I felt the light reach my skin. When I opened my eyes I basked in the multiple reactions the guild produced. I smiled as some of them even started to cry.

"My name is Lucy Heartfillia...I'm back."


	13. Start of Something New

I slowly opened my eyes to see the sun peering into my room, trying to get me up. I turned my body around and stared at my room. It was nice to be back in a familiar place. I slowly sat up and noticed that my mother, in her chibi dragon form, sleeping at the foot of my bed. I brought my knees closer to my face and leaned on them. I recalled the events that had happened last night.

Last Night…

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia…I'm back," I said with a small smile.

"OH MY GOD LUCY!" I watched Levy and Wendy running at me in full speed. They tackled me to the ground and had me in a tight hug. I smiled as they continued crying on my outfit. Soon later the other girls joined Wendy and Levy and toppled over them. A bunch of members was bawling after I had revealed my true identity. A few minutes of me laying on the floor, the girls and I got to our feet but that didn't stop most of them from hugging me. I patted Erza's red hair as she cried on my shoulders while Wendy was hugging Erza's side.

"Where did you go girl!" Cana cried, a bit drunk.

"Well, I had an important journey, one where I couldn't tell anyone about. I'm sorry for not telling you guys." I looked at Erza who gave a teary stained smile. Evergreen came from behind and gave me a surprise hug.

"Darling you've gotten very strong. What kind of training did you do?" she asked, perplexed.

"Well, it's a long story but to keep it simple, I've become a dragon slayer...perhaps even greater than a dragon slayer," I replied. The guild stared at me in shock before a whole shrew of gasps and shocked reactions burst through the door. I stood in shock while people started bombarding me with questions.

"Wait! Everyone give her some space now, she did come back from a long journey!" Erza barked at the crowd. Everyone instantly backed down and she went back to cuddling me. I smiled and glanced at my mother who was smirking at the overall scene.

"Oh, everyone, this is my mother. She can transform into that dragon you all saw earlier." I mentioned.

"Wait that dragon was your mother?" Wendy asked, astonished.

"Yup, she was the one who helped me during my journey." I grinned. She smiled back and walked over to our group.

"I hope we get along in the future." she placed a hand over her heart and did a small bow. Erza stared at her in awe as well as the other girls. The girls continued to bombard me with questions but a figure took my attention away from the endless question.

"Hey, Natsu," I called out. Everyone gazed at the salmon-haired boy who stood still, shocked. I walked towards him and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"It's ok, I'm back now…" I whispered. I gently patted his back as I felt something wet touch my shoulders. I noticed that the guys started approaching me saying their greetings. Gray had managed to hug me from my backside while Natsu continued to cling onto my figure.

"Ok guys break it up now. She's gonna topple over the longer you hug her like that." Erza argues, trying to pry off the two boys off of my body. Later the guild went into a full swinging party. Master and Laxus were happily drinking while Gray and Natsu were busy seeing who could win in a brawl. My mother and I were sitting with most of the girls chatting up various conversations.

"Wait wait, Lucy, you should have seen Natsu and Gray. They've been sulking while you were gone." Cana whispered in my ear. I chuckled silently and looked at Erza who was busy hugging Kagura. Yukino and Minerva were sitting on my left side laughing at the adorable scene.

"Neh, neh Lucy-san. I was wondering...what kind of magic can you do now." Yukino glanced at me and smiled. Minerva did a side glance and smiled. I held up my right hand and produced a small portion of celestial fire which seemed to have caught the attention of the other girls.

"Wow, what is that?" Millianna asked. She was busy cuddling Carla, who was struggling to get out of her grip.

"This is celestial fire, a special type of fire since it's never been seen in Earthland before," I mentioned. I took a closer look at the fire and admired its form. The flame looked like a small portion of the galaxy with its abyssal black background and white dots spreading equally among the flame. I closed my hand and brought it down to my lap.

"I'm curious, how did you manage to switch your powers during your journey?" Meredy placed an arm around my shoulder before leaning closer to my body.

"My mother sent the power to me, she is how I am like this today." I winked at my mother.

"Hai hai, besides that stuff, Lucy you'll never believe what happened while you were gone!" Levy exclaimed. I stared at the bouncing girl before tilting my head slightly.

"What?" I asked.

"Erza and Jellal are a couple now. And so is Evergreen and Elfman." Mirajane whispered in my ear. I stared at her with widened eyes. Erza and Evergreen turned red and started yelling at the white-haired mage. Our group ended up laughing at the whole ordeal. I paused my laugh and glanced towards the bar where I saw Jellal and Elfman. They were approaching our group. I cleared my throat and signaled the nearing males.

"OOOOO" the girls teased.

"SHUT UP!" Erza and Evergreen shouted. I and my mother moved towards an empty table with some of the girls while Erza and Evergreen stayed with their boyfriends.

"Lucy, how have you've been!" Lisanna threw herself onto my figure and gave me a crushing hug. I patted her back and pulled back from the hug.

"I've been well, a little birdy told me that you and Bixlow are a thing," I whispered in her ear. Her reaction made me burst out in laughter. She weakly hit me while trying to stop me from laughing.

"Who told you?" she whispered back. I stared at her embarrassed face and smirked.

"I see everything, my dear." I simply replied. I recalled seeing her kiss his cheek during the chaotic mess that took place earlier. She placed her head against my back and squealed slightly. I looked up to see Lamy, Kyoka, Dimaria, and Ikaruga approaching our table. I stared intently at the girls before Wendy broke the silence.

"Lucy, you may be wondering why they're here...and alive..." Wendy spoke, apprehensively. I nodded my head, my eyes continuously staring at the four.

"You see, we were brought back by a mysterious being. However, that being said that our bad deeds will not go unpunished. We walk in the way of the light and fight for good, if we continued doing things before then we would disappear, forever." Kyoka explained. Her head lowered, ashamed.

"Wendy, how long has it been since they've returned?" I asked while glancing at the sky dragon slayer.

"Currently, it's been over five months since they've returned. They really have improved their behaviors Lucy-san. They even assisted us during that battle against that large creature." Wendy clearly trying to convince me of their good deeds.

"I know, I was aware of their presence during that battle." I stood up slowly and strolled towards the group. I stood in front of the four and stared them down.

"I won't deny that I see the change in your hearts, however, let me warn you now...if you do go back to your old ways. I will be the one who sees your demise." I spoke in a low and threatening manner. They nodded their heads out of fear. I smiled and held out my hand.

"Let's be good friends in the future." I shook hands with Lamy first before going down the line with Dimaria being last. She stared at me before looking down at my open hand. I could tell she was hesitating.

"Dimaria, everyone deserves second chances. Come on." I softly spoke while sending her a small smile. She looked into my eyes and started to tear up. She quickly wiped away her tears before grasping my hand. I smiled and nodded my head. I was later introduced to the newer, and much more friendlier, girls who used to be our past enemies. I spoke with Dimaria and Brandish who clearly looked like lost puppies in this massive girl group. I remembered our guild breaking out in a fight when Natsu accidentally kicked Animus down from his chair. Oh yeah, he is also alive as well as other bad guys who are now good guys. I am still unsure of what had gone down.

"WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING NATSU!" he shouted. I stared at the boys with an amused expression.

"OH YEAH! YOU WANNA GO WANNABE KING!" Natsu argued. The two instantly clashed causing the rest of the guys to join. It didn't take long for some of the girls to enter the raging rampage. Brandish and Dimaria stood behind me, shocked at the sudden brawl. I closed my eyes and slowly took a deep breath.

"Neh, are we going to stop them?" Brandish asked.

"Just let them fight...I don't think it's possible to even stop them." Dimaria responded. I glanced at her to see her playing with her dagger while Brandish stood next to her, puzzled. When I turned my attention back to the fight I found a large brown object directly in front of my gaze.

"Oh-" BANG! The object struck against my face. I remained completely still while the object remained on my face before sliding down to the floor. I could hear my mother laughing like a maniac.

"Oh my god, Lucy are you alright-" I heard Brandish say but was cut off. Natsu and the others were yelling and it was getting to my head. I growled inwardly. My hair was covering my eyes while I tried to contain my anger.

"I think you should step back Randi," Dimaria suggested. I glared at the group fighting in front of me and felt energy rushing through my hands. My eyes were radiating a deep golden glow before I held up on of my arms. My magic stopped everyone from moving.

"What the hell why am I stuck?" I glared at Natsu who slowly turned his head towards me.

"Oh hey...Lucy…" I could see the others slowly becoming concerned with the deadly aura I was spreading.

"I return and this is what you do...TAKE YOUR FIGHTING OUTSIDE GOD DAMN IT!" I yelled before throwing them up in the air. All I heard was the distant shouts of my Nakama and friends as I made a giant hole through the guild hall's roof. I lowered my arm and walked towards the table where I angrily took my seat. When they came crashing down, I snapped my fingers, stopping them all so they wouldn't get harmed. In the end, Natsu and a whole bunch of others were begging for forgiveness. The night really ended on a good note, with me returning to my old apartment with some of my friends, mostly Wendy, Carla, Erza, Juvia, and Cana. After the whole ordeal, we headed off to bed.

Present time…

"I really do miss the old times." I glanced through my window, admiring the sun's rays


	14. New Job Request!

I headed down the stairs and saw the girls still asleep. I carefully made myself a cup of coffee before hitting the bath. I relaxed in the tub before hearing a loud squeal. I quickly got out of the bath and placed on a bathrobe that my mother made for me and headed down the stairs. I saw Wendy giggling underneath Cana's tickling. I stared at the scene in confusion before seeing Erza and Juvia coming out of the kitchen with food in their hands.

"Oh good morning Lucy!" Juvia beamed. I nodded before heading back up the stairs. I forgot that I was dripping wet. I entered my bathroom and quickly dried myself before placing on my outfit. I adjusted my suit and went back downstairs to greet the girls.

"I still can't believe that you're really back, it still feels like you're not here." Wendy walked over to me and gave me a light hug.

"I still can't believe it either," Erza replied. I sighed and glanced at the re-equip mage.

"Well, how about we go and take a job request. Maybe that will clear that thought of me being gone." I wrapped my arms around the small girl.

"LET'S GO!" Erza stated and marched out of my house at such speeds.

*Ok...that was something.* I thought. Once the rest of the girls were ready, we all headed down to the guild hall where it was relatively peaceful. When I entered the guild hall, Natsu and Gray rushed up to me and dragged me to the master. I stared at the two before looking at the master. He looked angry but at the same time not, if that made any sense.

"Is something wrong master?" I asked.

"Well, the magic council has sent me a letter this morning. They seemed to have heard of your return and your incredible performance with that beast yesterday. It seems that they want to examine your power levels later today." the master stated. I stared, surprised by the sudden news.

"What does that mean master?" Natsu asked while his arm was wrapped around my shoulder.

"It means, there could be a rank higher than the wizard saints…" his voice, deep and deliberate. I glanced down at the ground and thought of the possibility of a ranking higher than the Wizard Saints.

"Lucy, were you planning to head out on a job?" the master asked.

"Yes, I promised my team that I would take them on a job." I explained. Natsu and Gray happily cheering in the background.

"I see, well then, I'll allow you to take an S class mission if you please." I stared at the master flabbergasted. Natsu and Gray also giving their fair share of awed sounds.

"Wait, I'm not even registered as an S-class wizard. Are you sure you want to give me an S-class mission?" I clearly wasn't on board with this direction.

"Of course, the strength you showed yesterday outshined the S class rank. Even the Wizard Saints were having trouble taking one of these soldiers down." the master let out a defeated sigh before putting his signature smile back on his face.

"AMAZING! LUCY LET'S GO ON AN S-CLASS MISSION!" Natsu screamed. I quickly kicked him towards the door before looking back at the master.

"Thank you, master, I will not let you down." I did a subtle bow. The master chuckled at my sudden gesture.

"Of course my child, you can head up and select one mission. Only one since you aren't an S-class yet." the master placed a finger out towards me, indicating the number one.

"Yes, master." I quickly headed up the staircase to see Laxus and his team lounging around the area. Laxus turned his attention towards me and looked genuinely shocked.

"What are you doing here blondie?" he asked.

"You know you're blonde too right? Never mind, I'm here to get an S-class mission." I explained. Evergreen's eyes widened before rushing towards me.

"Really! The master actually allowed you?!" she looked flabbergasted. I nodded slowly before seeing her back off.

"Nice, so the cosplayer girl is now apart of the S-class wizards?" Bixlow grinned. I shook my head.

"Not entirely, the master allowed me to only take one mission. Later today, the council will be examining me and my overall physical." I elucidated towards the thunder legion.

"Sounds kinky," Laxus replied with a devious smirk. I shook my head and approached the board. I noticed the way that Freed was looking at Laxus. He looked jealous but maybe my eyes were messing with me. I looked at the board only to find one job request stapled on the wooden board. I glanced at the group.

"Are you guys going to take this request?" I asked.

"Oh no darling, we just came back from a job. You can take that one if you want." Evergreen smiled. I nodded and carefully ripped the paper off from the board. Before I headed down the steps, Laxus called out to me.

"Hey Blondie, you need some help with that job request?" I turned around and stared at the lighting dragon slayer.

"I got this, besides, Natsu, Gray, Wendy, and Erza are coming with me." I quickly explained. I swear I thought I heard growling when I mentioned Natsu and Gray. I waved at the thunder legion and headed down the stairs where my team waited for my arrival.

"You selected one Lucy?" Erza asked. I nodded my head and showed the request to her. She carefully grabbed the paper and asked Mira to stamp the job.

"I'm all fired up! Our second S-class mission!" Natsu cheered.

"And this time, we won't get in trouble for it." Gray grinned. I smiled at their silliness before hearing footsteps from my back. I turned to see Laxus and Freed near the staircase. I stared at them in confusion.

"We're going with you guys." Laxus bluntly stated. My team gasped out in shock. Natsu and Gray stood in front of me and pointed at the two men.

"You don't have to worry about us Laxus, Freed. We can handle this ourselves." Natsu argued. The four remained in a glare fest while I stood, completely confused and embarrassed.

**No one's Pov.**

"What the hell are those two doing." Gray thought while standing in front of Lucy.

"I'm sorry Laxus, I respect you dearly, but I won't let you win this round." Freed slightly glared at the blonde haired man before glaring at Natsu and Gray.

"Looks like you're brewing up a storm Blondie," Laxus smirked at the stare down Natsu and Gray were giving him.

"No way in hell are they gonna take Lucy. I lost her once, I'm not letting it happen again." Natsu bore a serious expression that shook the guild. Mira glanced at the four and smirked.

"My my looks like multiple ships will be sailing tonight," she whispered to herself.

"What did you say nee-chan?" Lisanna asked. Mira smiled at her younger sister and waved it off.

"Oh nothing, just remembering some things I need to do later today." she lied. Lisanna looked at her sister weirdly before shrugging her shoulders and tending back to the dishes. Mira had stars gleaming out of her eyes as she continued to stare at the four wizards.

"Ok, well if you four are done, we're going to head out now," Lucy called out. She, Wendy and Erza was already heading out the guild door. The four quickly recovered and headed out the door, leaving a bewildered guild.

"Oh, this will be very interesting," Mira smirked. Lisanna continued to stare at her sister as if she lost her mind.

**With Natsu's team + Laxus and Freed…**

"I don't understand, you know you two could have stayed behind right?" Erza stared at Laxus and Freed who paid no mind at the sudden scolding.

"I'm still fine, besides I've got extra energy to spare," Laxus replied with Freed nodding his head in agreement. Natsu and Gray scowled at the two while Erza sighed, annoyed. Wendy and Lucy walked in front of the group, not minding the tense situation happening.

"Lucy-san, what does the job request say?" Wendy peered over at the paper Lucy held in her hand.

"Well, there seems to be a dragon causing a huge mess over in Balsam Village," Lucy replied, eyes still glued on the flyer.

"Wah, isn't that where the spa is located?" Wendy asked with sparkles in her eyes. Carla peered over at Wendy and sighed.

"Yes, the spa is located there, but how would a dragon be terrorizing a spa?" Wendy looked at Carla and gave her a puzzled look.

"Maybe it wants to use the spa's bath." Natsu grinned.

"Now that would be a sight…" Laxus mumbled.

"It wouldn't be possible, with its huge size and all," Freed concluded. Erza nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, let's just see what kind of dragon this is before we jump to any conclusions," Lucy stated.

_\- Timeskip brought to you by Carla and Wendy -_

The group left the train station, with four members feeling sick to their stomachs. Lucy gasped and leaned on Erza who steadied her body.

"I'll never understand why dragon slayers have motion sickness." Lucy breathed out. Wendy hugged Lucy's waist, trying to recover the grueling train ride.

"Welcome to a dragon slayer's world." Natsu groaned while laying on the floor. Laxus wasn't better than the three, he was leaning against Freed who kept him from falling over.

"Why did he take the train..." he asked breathlessly. Happy was helping Natsu with Gray looming over his "dead" body.

"So how's Lucy doing?" Gray asked, completely ignoring Natsu.

"She's doing fine, so is Wendy," Erza stated. She carefully dragged the two to a nearby bench and gave them water. Eventually, the four managed to recover and they all made their way to the spa where they were greeted by the owner of the establishment.

"Oh, thank goodness you arrived! It's terrible!" the owner exclaimed.

"My customers had been spotting this shadowy figure in the shape of a dragon that would terrorize my establishment!" the owner cried. Lucy looked at the establishment while Wendy tried calming the owner.

"So it appears at night?" Lucy asked the terrified owner.

"Yes, that's right. The shadow appears at night and attacks our guests. This was the third time I had to renovate the place!" the owner stated.

"Don't worry we'll get rid of this dragon!" Erza proudly exclaimed. Lucy patted Erza's shoulder.

"Wait a minute, perhaps we don't get rid of it but reason with it. For all we know, there may be something here that bothers the dragon. Think about it, why is it now a dragon is terrorizing this place." I explained. Erza looked at Lucy before nodding her head.

"Yes, but what if it won't work with us?" Wendy asked. Lucy turned to the small girl and showcased her closed fist.

"I'll handle it then," Lucy spoke seriously sending chills down everyone's backs. Lucy lowered her arm and stared at the establishment owner.

"Can you provide us rooms just until it reaches dusk?" Lucy asked. The owner agreed and showed the team to their rooms. Lucy stayed with Erza while the boys shared rooms. Of course, the boys were upset well except for Freed who really didn't mind. The team spent their free time doing whatever they pleased while they waited for dusk to approach.


	15. Inferno

**No one's Pov.**

While the group enjoyed their free time, Lucy was busy reading a book that the girls couldn't understand.

"Lucy, what is the title of that book?" Wendy asked. She watched the blonde reading the book very attentive.

"It's an ancient book from a sacred library my mother owns…" Lucy replied, her eyes never leaving the pages of the book. Wendy took a closer look at the written language but couldn't figure out what it says.

"I'm unfamiliar with this language…" Wendy whispered. Lucy's ears perked a bit.

"This language is known as Celestia. It's a dialect that the dragons of the Heavenly Kingdom would use to communicate with other dragons. It's never been used or heard in Earthland, which is probably why you can't understand the language." Lucy replied to Wendy's question.

"I see, what are you reading about at the moment?" Lucy side eyed the girl beside her and smiled.

"I'm reading about Ankhseram's curse." Lucy's response left Wendy shocked.

"That unbreakable curse?" Erza suddenly butted into their conversation.

"Unbreakable might be going a bit overboard…" Lucy responded. The two girls looked at Lucy as if she were a lunatic.

"Are you saying that you can break this curse?" Erza asked, stunned.

"There is a chance, I'm just furthering my knowledge on the damn curse," Lucy responded. She closed the golden cased book and snapped her fingers. The book disappeared within seconds.

"Let's get ready, it's starting to get dark…" Lucy glanced at an opened window to see the sun slowly descending.

"Right, let's see our dragon friend," Erza responded and walked out of the room with Wendy and Carla.

*The Ankhseram curse* Lucy thought before joining the two outside. When Lucy joined with the two, they saw the boys, most notably, Natsu and Gray butting heads with one another. Erza cleared her throat causing the two to back off.

"We should be prepared for anything that happens. Lucy, you try and reason with the dragon, if that doesn't work then we'll have to eliminate it, understood." Erza stared at Lucy who nodded in response. The group headed towards the bath where they were greeted to heavy steam and an empty bath.

"Man, a bath sounds good about now." Natsu groaned only to receive a punch from Erza.

"Focus. Now, where do you think he's at.." Erza scanned the bath. Lucy looked at Erza to see her already in a towel.

"Focus ey," Lucy mumbled. She stared at the steam before looking up at the sky. The steam was making it hard for the group to see anything.

*Since when did the spa produce this much steam…* Lucy thought while tugging the collar of her shirt. Wearing a black suit really wasn't appropriate for this occasion. Wendy was fanning herself with Carla trying to bear with the piping steam.

"_What do we have here?_" Lucy's ears perked up at the sudden language. She glanced up to see a pair of red eyes staring down at the group.

"_So the owner has finally brought his puppets to come to deal with me...HAHAHA!_" his roar rumbled the sky. Erza re-equipped into her Black Wing Armor.

"Lucy, you're up." Erza glanced at Lucy. The blonde gave a subtle nod and stepped forward, careful of not falling into the bath.

"_I am Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Elara Celest. What business do you have here in this spa._" Lucy asked in the ancient language that the group couldn't understand.

"_The Elara Celest...such a liar, every dragon knows that Elara is still trapped within the cosmos. BE GONE MORTAL!_" the dragon let out a loud roar before sending down a blast of fire towards Lucy.

"_My my, is this dragon treating my princess unfairly?_" another voice came through the steam before another blast was sent towards the dragon's blast. The blast of fire connected and instantly clashed causing a large explosion. The steam was blown away during the impact of the blast. As the steam cleared, a figure was standing in front of Lucy.

"Impeccable timing as always, Inferno." Lucy folded her arms and smirked at the man standing in front of her. He looked to be the same age as Lucy's mother. He had orange hair with the end tips being a bright yellow color. His hair color represented the literal image of fire. He wore a fitting brown jacket with sleeves that end around his elbows. He wore dark brown pants with black suspenders that loosely hung from his hips. He wore black leather gloves with a cross stitching design around the wrist area. His jacket had a golden flame design sown into the left side of the jacket. He ran his hand through his fiery hair and popped his jacket's collar.

"How are you my princess." he turned around and knelt down in front of Lucy. Natsu and the others were glaring at the man's sudden behavior.

"I'm doing fine Inferno, I never expected you to appear in Earthland. In your human form, nonetheless." Lucy smirked at his attire.

"Well, I made a pact to keep you safe. Besides, I've been meaning to hunt down this dragon for a while." Inferno turned his head slightly and dangerously smirked at the dragon figure looming over the establishment. Inferno turned his attention towards the group and stared at the boys who stood a good foot apart from Lucy.

"Hmm, _a nice set of boys you have there hime-sama_" Inferno teased. Lucy jabbed his side making him fall into the bath.

"_If you're here to tease me then you've definitely come at a bad time,_" Lucy responded back. Inferno made his way out of the pool and heated up his body, causing the water to evaporate from his clothes.

"Lucy, who is that?" Wendy asked, cautiously.

"Oh, everyone, this is Inferno. The first elemental fire dragon." Lucy explained.

"The first?" Gray asked, puzzled.

"Yes, I'll explain more about that later, for now, we've got to deal with this dragon." Lucy turned around, ready to fight. Inferno held out an arm in front of Lucy, pausing her from further actions.

"Allow me, princess. I've been meaning to dust off my fighting skills. You know to compete with that lion spirit of yours." Inferno held up his hand and ignited a small flame around his palm. Lucy recalled her lion spirit, Leo and Inferno having a competition on who was better, it was completely annoying.

"Whatever you say…" Lucy looked at him, confused. Inferno bowed before jumping up in the air and clashing with the dragon. The dragon's figure was finally visible as soon as Inferno made contact with it.

"Matte, I wanna join too!" Natsu yelled. Erza stared at the new guy attacking the dragon and decided to join in the fight. She flew towards the dragon and started attacking. Happy carried Natsu towards the dragon where Natsu went dragon frenzy all over the dragon's body. Gray and the other guys decided to join in on the fight leaving Wendy and Lucy in the bath.

"Should we join them?" Wendy looked at Lucy with a troubled look.

"You can, besides they'll need your support magic. I'll be waiting for the right time to strike." Lucy mentioned. She smiled at Wendy and nodded towards the dragon.

"You be careful now dear," Carla exclaimed before carrying Wendy up in the air. Lucy folded her arms and watched the bizarre range of ice, fire, and lightning attacks striking the dragon from various sides.

"Now shall we get started?" Lucy smirked and started glowing.


	16. Inferno pt2

Lucy's Pov.

I smirked while staring at the battle scene happening in front of me. I adjusted my necktie before closing my eyes.

*Inferno, feed some of your flames to Natsu.* I ordered.

*Ehh! why?* Inferno responded back, confused.

*You'll see.* I smiled at my response.

Inferno's Pov.

I landed on top of the dragons head and stared down at my master. She stood there smiling before nodding her head. I glanced around before spotting a salmon-haired boy punching down on the dragon's scales.

"Hey, you! Are you Natsu?" I called out. The guy looked at me and nodded his head. I quickly teleported to him, surprising him in the process.

"My master told me to give you my flames….I am unsure why she asked me this but here." I held out my hand with a small flame coming from my hand. Natsu stared at my hand in confusion before looking at me.

"Why is it small?" he asked.

"My flames are not like Earthlands flames. They are very powerful, and if you're planning to eat my flame, I suggest you eat what I give." I spoke, urgently. Natsu let out a whiny grumble before sucking up the small flame from my hand. I quickly teleported to the dragons head and quickly punched its head. The dragon's head jerked down as my fist collided with his thick skull. I suddenly felt intense heat smearing all over my backside. I turned around to see Natsu wrapped around in my powerful fire. I smirked as the fire continued to grow in size.

"I see now, master. Quite clever I must say…" I whispered. I jumped off of the dragons back and landed beside my master who was occupied with three of the guys I saw earlier. The chick with red hair came flying down in a different armor. And the little girl with blue hair suddenly had pink hair.

"You sure do have interesting friends, hime." I glanced at Lucy who shrugged her shoulders.

"What's going on with Natsu. Those flames are brighter and even hotter than his original power. It's, even more, stronger than Igneel's power." a blue cat spoke. I turned to look at the blue neko.

"Well, talking neko, I simply fed your friend a small portion of my flames," I explained.

"A small portion? Of your fire?" a shirtless guy asked.

"Yes, I'm just surprised that he is handling my fire quite well." I watched Natsu beating the dragon to a pulp with an added boost of power.

"So that's the power of a first element?" the small girl with pink hair asked.

"Yes, Wendy, they are extremely powerful. Some say that they're the reason why wizards have elemental magic because of them." Lucy-sama explained. I grinned and nodded my head, triumphantly.

"Look at Natsu go!" the blue neko cheered.

Natsu's Pov.

"Wow, this firepower is amazing! It's even more powerful than Igneel's fire." I surrounded myself in Inferno's flames before striking the dragon multiple times. The dragon groaned each time my fist of feet would collide on its scales. I could feel the dragon slowly getting weaker for every attack I land on this dragon.

"Where are you getting this power!" the dragon roared out. I glared at the dragon in confusion before landing another punch on the dragon.

"Whatever you're saying dragon, I'll be the one to defeat you! Take this, FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" I landed a heavy punch right on the dragons back, knocking him down onto the spa's building. There was a large blast of smoke that emitted from the fire I left on its back.

"Hehehe, that was amazing! Neh, Happy where are you!" I yelled out.

"Here Natsu!" Happy responded to my call. I quickly ran and jumped towards Happy, luckily, he caught me in the nick of time as the body collapsed to the ground. Happy flew me towards the bath where our group stood amongst a ruined bath. The wall that separated the baths had collapsed and the hand of the dragon had destroyed part of the bath.

"NATSU!" I cowered at the voice.

"Y-yes, E-Erza?" I stuttered.

"YOU WENT TOO FAR!" she yelled. Lucy and the others stared at Erza while I silently prayed for her to forgive me.

Lucy's Pov.

While Erza was busy scolding Natsu, I headed towards the dragon's body to evidently get rid of its physical evidence. I carefully made my way to the front of its head where it had passed out from the sudden pressure and heat of Natsu's fire attack. I placed my palm on the dragon's nose and closed my eyes. When I reopened my eyes, the body of the dragon had disappeared and in its place, thousands of small blue lights slowly floated to the sky. It was a beautiful sight indeed, but what I had done was remove its physical form from Earthland. Its spirit is now lingering within my body, well a small portion of my body. I would have to transfer the spirit into a new host soon. I looked at the ruined area and scratched my head.

"I'm sure the master will be very upset at the sudden news of the destruction of Balsam Village…" I looked at the giant caving in the bath before looking back at our group to see Erza repeatedly smacking Natsu on the head.

"Ahh, I forgot how scary Erza can be," I mumbled to myself.

"Erza? Is that what her name is, the one who can change armor?" I glanced to my right to see Inferno standing close to me. I nodded my head and walked back towards my team.

"Hey Lucy, what happened to the dragon's body?" Freed asked.

"I got rid of it, though, we still have this matter to deal with.." I replied softly. A loud wail suddenly cut my sentence off. I turned around and saw the owner of the establishment bawling in tears. This time, it was me and Wendy trying to calm the crying owner while Erza continued scolding Natsu, along with Gray. Laxus stood there, deviously smirking with Freed who stood away from the raging wizard.

"My poor establishment." the owner stared at the damaged property and cried even harder.

"Don't worry, um the dragon has been taking care of." Wendy tried to reason.

"Still! It ruined my property for the fourth time!" the owner angrily expressed.

"We will have this property fixed, leave it to me." I bowed in a polite manner before excusing me and Wendy from his presence.

"Lucy what did the owner say?" Erza asked me with a pummeled Natsu and Gray in her hands.

"The owner is upset because of the damage we caused, however, I can take care of the damage. Just need to call upon some friends." I smirked and stared at Inferno who got the idea.


	17. Meeting the First Elements

**Lucy Pov.**

I smirked making my friends a bit confused about my antics.

"Wait who are your friends?" Wendy asked while carrying Carla. I pointed at Inferno in response.

"They're like him." I bluntly stated.

"Wait, THERE ARE OTHERS?!" Natsu exclaimed. I winked and nodded.

"Yup, it seems that I'll need their help with rebuilding the property." I adjusted my necktie and gently tugged the sleeve of my black jacket. I closed my eyes and went deep in thought.

***Is that Lucy-sama?*** a deep voice suddenly spoke through my head. I held a small smirk.

***Why, of course, it is, were you expecting someone else, Tempest?*** I replied.

***Of course not, I've been dying to see Earthland. Why did Inferno have to be the first one?*** I sighed at his whining.

***Well I need you and the others for something, you all can come out*** I opened my eyes to see my team talking with Inferno. I quietly walked over to their group and listened to their conversation.

"Wow, Lucy has a contracted with all the First Elements?" Wendy exclaimed, excitedly.

"Almost everyone, you see, she only needs to make a contract with the Heaven and Hell dragons then she'll have all the first elements," Inferno explained. That's right I only need to make a blood contract with the Heaven Dragon, Ark the ruler of all Heavens and the Hell Dragon, Kage the ruler of all Hells. Heck, they say they're the hardest to make a blood contract, according to my mother who is currently sleeping in my room. I leaned against the building and began to sulk.

"Why did I forget to bring my mom…" I groaned.

"Hime-sama, did you call the others?" Inferno asked, peering out from the corner. I quickly jolted up, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Yes, I called everyone." I sighed out. I looked up at the sky and took notice of nine figures hovering in the air. Inferno looked up and grinned. The nine started their descent for the ground, in lightning speeds. When they all touched the ground, they were aligned and were on their knees. They were all bowing to me when the dust had cleared from their speedy landing.

"Wow.." I heard the team gaze at the group kneeling in front of me.

"YO GUYS WHERE HAVE YOU'VE BEEN!" Inferno yelled and jumped on Tetsu. He grunted out and lost his balance, thus, he toppled to the ground with Inferno laughing on top.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU MORON!" Tetsu yelled out.

"You two cut it out." I simply ordered. The two immediately stood up and knelt.

"Hey, Lucy, are those the elements?" Carla asked.

"Yup, these are nine of the First Elements, out of eleven," I smirked at the end.

"Wow, it's like blondie's producing males at every corner…" Laxus mumbled.

"YOU ASKING FOR A BEATING!" I yelled at Laxus who simply glanced away. I sighed and looked at the males still kneeling in front of me.

"You boys can stand up now, it doesn't make me feel right with you all bowing to me like that." I rubbed the backside of my head and watched them stand up. Tetsu walked over and gave me a crushing hug.

"OI! YOU METAL FREAK RELEASE MY PRINCESS!" Inferno yelled. I shook my head as the two started bickering.

"LINE UP YOU BAKAS!" I shouted once more. All the guys immediately lined up, shaking in fear.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to some of my dear friends. You've already met Inferno, the first element of fire. Now I'd like to introduce to you the other nine." I walked towards a man with long white hair. He had a cold stare, cold and harsh but his real personality is actually very warm.

"Everyone, this is Yuki, the first element of frost or snow," I explained. He bowed like a gentleman and looked down at me. I stared at the guys lined up and took notice of their height and age. They really have grown. I glanced back at Yuki to see him wearing white (with subtle golden details) suit with a light navy blue vest.

"Hello everyone, I hope we do get along in the future." he smiled gracefully.

"Pff, is Yuki actually being nice. Well, that what you get for having a girl's name." I looked to my side to see Inferno laughing at Yuki.

"You still don't know how to silence that mouth of yours. Shall I freeze it shut!" Yuki dangerously glared at Inferno while producing magic from one of his palms. Inferno grinned and did the same and smirked at Yuki.

"BRING ON FROST BREATH!" Inferno charged straight for Yuki.

"YOU'LL LEARN YOUR PLACE FIRE MOUTH!" Yuki charged for Inferno. I sighed and felt a tick mark appear on my head. I quickly teleported in between the two charging elements and quickly snuffed them out. I held up my fist while I stared at their bodies.

"Can you two chill, no offense Yuki, but my friends are right in front of you. Please be a good example-" I looked back up to see Gray and Natsu butting heads. I slapped my face sighing of the similarities the four shared.

"Excuse our two expressive team members here, I'm Mizu the first element of water. Pleased to meet you." Mizu politely bowed. He had long hair like Yuki but it stopped around his elbow area. His hair was navy blue with his eyes being a light shade of azure blue. He had a side bang that he had swept up with the rest of his hair being a dangerous mess. Despite his crazy hairdo, he had a kind personality and is very loyal like Yuki. He wore a suit that mainly black with certain parts being white on his jacket. He adjusted his white gloves before picking up the unconscious body of Yuki while Tetsu picked up Inferno.

"Yo, I'm Tetsu the first element of steel. Nice to meet ya." he held up a hand before throwing Inferno over his shoulder. He had spiked up hair with a pair of horns that were attached to the sides of his head. He wore armor that consisted of gold, white and black as the colors. He was grinning like a boastful bastard with a passed out Inferno stuck on his shoulder.

"Oi, Tetsu, be careful...Inferno is still on your shoulder." I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead. A gentle hand suddenly touched my shoulder making me perk up. I turned my head to see another handsome face looking down at me. He had short strawberry blonde hair with deer antlers sticking out from his head. I always thought that those horns bothered him but he said that they were very lightweight. His white horns accompanied his nature, as the first element of nature. He wore a warm beige suit with a cape hanging from his shoulder.

"Hello, I am Basil, the first element of nature. I do hope to get along with all of you in the near future." Basil placed one of his arms across his chest and slightly bowed, with grace, of course.

"Wow, you have antlers!" Wendy admired the white horns that stuck out from Basil. He looked down at her and smiled.

"You like them?" he asked, smiling. Wendy eagerly nodded her head while Basil chuckled lightly.

"Why thank you. I see that the spirit of the sky dragon, Grandeeny, still resides in your soul little one." he gently patted her head. I watched as Wendy stared at Basil with widened eyes.

"Hey, you mentioned Grandeeny! Do you know Igneel!" Natsu butted in. Basil nodded and smiled.

"We're the ones who gave them life and made them who they were. It was such a shame how they had perished. My condolences for you two." Basil tenderly patted their shoulders. Natsu looked upset while Wendy tried her best not to cry. Basil looked at me, worried, constantly glancing at the two before looking at me. He never knew how to handle people who were upset.

"I'm sorry, Basil never meant to upset you both," I spoke up. Natsu looked at me before trudging his way towards me and leaning over my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his back, same with Wendy who also followed Natsu's lead.

"Ara ara, sorry for troubling you, princess." Basil chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head. I waved it off while comforting the two dragon slayers.

"Where is that one dragon slayer who possesses the same powers as I?" I looked behind Basil to see a man with short silver hair with his bang swept towards the left side of his face. He had pointed ears and a cocky smirk plastered on his face. I sighed and carefully left the embrace of Natsu and Wendy.

"I told you, Thorn, stop boasting about people who use your powers." I sternly looked at Thorn who smirked at me. He approached me and leaned down to stare directly at my eyes. His purple eyes against my chocolate eyes was a bit intimidating but I wasn't fazed by his bold gesture, that was his nature after all.

"Come on hime, I told you I wanted to meet the mortals who possessed my poison powers." he held up his hand and emitted a dark green flame from his gloved hand. He currently wore a black suit with a black trench coat hanging from his shoulders. He adjusted his red gloves before pushing his black tie closer to his neck. He turned around to meet the glares of my team. This caused his smirk to widen.

"I'm sorry if I touched a nerve, I'm Thorn, the first element of poison. Hope we get along in the future...or not." he threw his arms up in a mocking manner. I sighed and shook my head. Another figure approached from behind and bonked him on the head, hard. I smiled to realize who the figure was standing behind Thorn. He had short black hair with deep ruby red dyed on his end tips. He had a ponytail that trailed down to his hips. His hair had an ombre from dark black to a ruby red. His sideburns had grown down to his chest area. He wore a suit with a red jacket on top of his black suit. He had a unique eye coloration with his left eye being an electric yellow and his right eye being a bright ruby red. He adjusted his tie before looking at Thorn.

"Stop being an egotistical bastard, Thorn." he folded his arms and gave my team a quick nod.

**No one's Pov.**

Thorn glared at the man behind him and quickly tried to punch him. The man quickly teleported away and glared at Thorn.

"You just had to be the mighty reason for voice, Tempest." Thorn bitterly spat out. Tempest glared at Thorn with his heterochromia eyes.

"You know you keep boasting about your power, you know we're all equal in power right?" Tempest glared at Thorn. Lucy sighed while Inferno and Yuki finally came out of their coma state. Basil stood to the side with Mizu and Tetsu.

"What's going on between those two?" Inferno asked while rubbing his head. Lucy glanced at her friends and beckoned them closer to her.

"It's best if you guys stayed clear from those two. Once they go at it...it is very hard to stop them." Lucy shook her head while healing Yuki and Inferno.

"Once you anger one of the first elements, it's your end." Basil blankly stated.


	18. Battle of Thunder and Poison

No one's Pov.

"You'd asked for trouble if you're challenging me, Tempest." Thorn dangerously glared at Tempest who equally glared back. Thorn had a neon green aura that slowly grew around his body. His eyes glowing a bright purple haze. Tempest had a mix of yellow and red lightning spreading around his body. His eyes glowing in their respective shades. Mizu stood in front of the group and held out his hand.

"Water is mine to command, shield us from any destructive forces." Mizu chanted. A large pool of water formed around Lucy and her team.

"Ice is mine to command, harden this shield and increase its durability." Yuki chanted after Mizu's enchantment. The water slowly hardened and formed into a fortified shield.

"Thank you two. However, I won't be needing this shield." Lucy stared at the two first elementals spreading a terrifying aura.

"EHH! Lucy are you sure about this? You could get hurt trying to stop them." Erza tried to reason with the blonde. Lucy smiled and patted her shoulder.

"These dragons have been nothing but trouble. I swear where is Daichi, Hikari, and Adrik." Lucy mumbled and exited the shield without damaging the durability of the ice shield. Lucy stood in front of the shield and folded her arms while the two continued expanding their power auras. Lucy glanced at Tempest and noticed how his lightning was destroying parts of the building of the village. She turned her gaze towards Thorn to see his poison was killing off the plant life. Lucy shook her head and stared directly at the middle.

"Secret Poison Art - Poison Breath!" Thorn held out his right arm and send out a large cloud of dark green poison. Tempest scowled and held out his left hand.

"Secrest Lightning Art - Lightning Arrow!" Tempest sent out a large blast of lightning, mixed with red and yellow.

As the two attacks came close to colliding with one another, Lucy teleported in front of the blast and collided with the two attacks.

"LUCY! HIME!" the group shouted. As the dust faded away, Lucy stood, unharmed, with a golden shield surrounding her figure.

"You two idiots!" she scolded.

"I called you two to help me repair the village, NOT TO RUIN IT MORE!" Lucy glared at the two elementals who lowered their heads, ashamed.

"Sorry hime.." the two muttered. Lucy let out a harsh sigh and glanced around the damaged property.

"Erza, can you take the group out while I deal with these adults here." she sounded cross. Erza nodded and escorted everyone away from the bath area.

"Woo, that was awesome Hime," Inferno called out and rested one of his arms on her head. Lucy angrily swiped his arm off and glared at the two males.

"Where is Daichi, Hikari, and Adrik?" she asked, serious. The males shrugged their shoulders in response.

"Sometimes I wonder how I deal with you boys…" Lucy gently smacked a hand over her face and slowly shook her head.

"It is a talent, I admit." Basil lightly chuckled.

"YOU CALLED HIME!" a voice boomed above the group. Lucy and the others glanced up to see a figure spiraling down towards them. The figure quickly shifted his angle so he landed on the ground beside Lucy. As he landed, he was on one of his knees as he bowed before Lucy.

"Took you long enough, Daichi." Tetsu grinned down at the figure. When the figure stood up, he showed his exquisite uniform. He had on a black shirt with dark pants with a slim coat covering the shirt. The coat's flaps were red and had various buttons sewn into the fabric. The jacket had a small floral design near the bottom which was colored white. He adjusted his collar and fixed his high ponytail that kept his dirty blonde hair from flying everywhere. He had short and curly bangs that accompanied his face. He stared at Tetsu and smirked.

"I'm sorry, I was busy repairing the damaged earth if you morons couldn't tell…" he closed his dark mustard eyes. Tetsu clicked his tongue and looked at the damaged area only to find no damages, only newly formed land.

"Forgive me princess for taking a long while to make an appearance, I was busy making new land formations for this village." he bowed respectfully in front of Lucy who dismissed it with a single wave.

"I'm just happy you fixed the land. Anyways, Basil, can you restore the plant life while we finish the rest of the buildings here?" Lucy turned towards the first element of nature. He politely bowed and went off to do his work.

"Ok, here is our plan. Half of us will do the building while the others will deal with this bath. That dragon destroyed that bath and we need it running by tonight. Got it?" Lucy ordered her ensemble of men to work.

"Tch, when we're done with this you and I are so battling it out." Thorn punched his fist into his open palm and glared at the lightning elemental dragon.

"Suit yourself, be prepared to lose though." he bluntly replied.

"Ahem, is there a problem gentlemen?" Lucy glared at the two causing them to flinch in fear. They rapidly shook their heads and rushed off to work. Lucy shook her head and went back to work.

\- four hours later -

"We're DONE!" Inferno laid down on a newly built floor from the rebuilt building. The other males sat down on the floor and relaxed their stiff shoulders.

"Thank you guys for your help." Lucy smiled at her friends. They all smiled back and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Where are your friends Lucy?" Yuki asked while stretching his arms. Lucy nodded towards the exit of the building and lead the group towards the entrance where the owner was continuously thanking Erza.

"Oh Lucy I see you're finished with the repairs?" she smiled at Lucy.

"Yup, we can all head back to the Guildhall now. It's really late, so we'll probably take the train.." Natsu, Laxus, Wendy, and Lucy herself felt nauseous just by the thought alone.

"Wait who's that guy with the tied hair and ridiculous outfit?" Gray bluntly asked. Inferno and Thorn stifled their laughs while Daichi glared, angrily, towards the two. He quickly brought out a whip and whacked the two before looking at Gray.

"I'm Daichi, the first element of earth. And my outfit is not ridiculous!" he glared at Gray who held his hands up in defense. The group laughed at Daichi's angry response only to be cut off by a pair of laughter.

"I see everyone is gathered."

"Yes, my dear brother. Everyone is here."


	19. Meeting Adrik and Hikari

"I see everyone is gathered."

"Yes, my dear brother. Everyone is here." two pairs of voices suddenly called out towards the group. While Natsu's team was on high alert Lucy and the other males weren't too surprised of the sudden calling.

"Who was that!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Oh, that's just two more members of the first elementals. Adrik and his brother, Hikari." Lucy responded. The other males nodded their heads in approval.

"Ok, blondie, how many men do you have hidden underneath your sleeve?" Laxus looked at Lucy with a serious look. Lucy glared at him, as well as the other males.

"They're not just men, Laxus. They're my family, they've helped me become who I am today." she turned around and gave the boys a reassuring bow.

"Ahh, that's my princess!" Inferno quickly wrapped his arms around the petite girl. Yuki and the other males glared at Inferno.

"Oi, Inferno, don't be getting any ideas now." two figures appeared from the dark shadows. One of them had short black hair with part of his bangs slightly covering his face. He had kept a small amount of hair in the middle while the rest of the bangs were kept to the sides. He had on a black military suit with a black coat covering his black top. His silvery eyes stared at the group before shifting to the person beside him. The person beside him had platinum blonde hair with gentle green eyes to complete his cheery expression. His hair was short and a bit spikey, with a small part of his hair covering his right eye. The sideburn on his left side was slightly longer than his right. He wore a white suit with a dark blue vest and a pair of white pants with a slight flower design on them with a white cape draping over his attire. He calmly looked at Lucy's big group and smiled.

"Well well, looks like everyone is here. Greetings friends of our princess, my name is Hikari, the first element of light, or white." he bowed towards Erza and the others.

"My name is Adrik, and I am the first element of dark, or shadow." Adrik bowed towards Lucy and the others.

"Lucy, do you have any more boyfriends to share to us?" Happy teased. Lucy growled and punched Happy into the air.

"I told you, they're my friends. Besides, they're way too old for me. No offense boys." Lucy glanced at the men who simply bowed.

"I must admit Lucy, that is quite...a barrage of men," Erza whispered to me, slightly red. Lucy glanced at her friend before staring at their group of grown men who had their own personal charms. She placed a finger underneath her chin and examined her friends closer.

"Yeah, I do see why...they're hot." Lucy bluntly stated. Erza and Wendy gasped at her friend's sudden statement while the guys growled at the group of boys who were slightly blushing from her comment.

"Hime thinks I'm hot!" Inferno cried happy tears. Yuki slapped him across his head and growled at him.

"She probably means your fire, not you," he smirked deviously at Inferno. He glared at the ice dragon before butting heads with him.

"You wanna go ice breath!" Inferno threatened.

"Heh, bring it flame brain!" Yuki barked back. The two sent electric shocks from their glaring. Natsu and Gray were completely intrigued by their sudden outburst. Lucy glared at the two causing them to pull apart and cower in the corner.

"Anyways, we need to head back to the guild hall. It's really getting dark." Lucy glanced at Adrik who blankly stared at the sky.

"Adrik can you get us back to the guild hall?" Lucy asked. The elementals looked shocked from the sudden request while Adrik bowed.

"Of course, my princess." Adrik held out his hand and a large shadow underneath the group.

"WAIT DON'T- AHHHHHH!" the shadow engulfed the group and sent them down an abyss tunnel where they slide down a slippery shadow slide. The elements were screaming their heads off as some of them slid down the slide in different positions. Erza managed to stay standing with Gray and Natsu over her shoulders. Laxus too had managed to stay on his feet holding a terrified Freed, while Lucy held onto Wendy and Carla. Adrik continued the slide while smirking at his fellow brother's screams.

"ADRIK YOU'RE SO DEAD!" the brothers screamed out. Adrik opened a hole through the dark slide where the group fell out back in the real world. Erza, Laxus, and Lucy along with Adrik landed on their feet, unharmed. The others fell on their backs and were sprawled out in different positions. Some of them groaned in agony before getting on their feet.

"ADRIK YOU AND I ARE GONNA HAVE PROBLEMS!" Thorn and Inferno yelled at the shadow element. He shrugged his shoulders and turned away causing the two to grow in anger.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lucy yelled out. The two stopped bickering and stayed silent.

"Alright you guys, we're about to head into our guild hall. Please be respectful alright." she looked at the boys who nodded.

\- several minutes later -

"You know what, why did I even bother…" Lucy stared at the guild hall erupted into a large chaotic mess. Worse of all her elemental dragons are in there fighting as well, except for Basil who stayed close to Lucy.

"My my, it seems my brothers are going at it." he chuckled nervously. Lucy stared at the large group fight. To her surprise, Laxus and Tempest were going at it for some reason. Natsu and Gray obviously but this time Inferno was aiding Natsu while Yuki helped Gray.

"And I told these idiots to behave themselves." Lucy shook her head and glanced at the bar where Mira and Lisanna were handing out drinks. Lucy and Basil headed over to the bar where Lucy had a cup of green tea. Basil had a cup of iced tea to soothe his taste buds.

"I must apologize for my brothers' behavior, my princess." Basil stared at Lucy who calmly sipped her warm tea.

"It's alright Basil, I should be used to this by now. I feel like they're gonna fit in just fine." Lucy turned around only to be met with a table, just like last time. When the table dropped to the floor, the guild continued their destructive behaviors while Basil stared in horror of the aura Lucy was radiating. Lucy gently placed her cup on the platter. Lucy rose from her chair and turned around to face the crowd fighting. She saw Yuki and Inferno throwing punches and kicks towards each other, while Mizu and Daichi were facing off Elfman, Macao, and Wakaba. Thorn and Cobra, surprisingly, teamed up and started fighting Tempest, who teamed up with Laxus. The clan was really clashing and the master was having trouble stopping them from fighting.

Lucy's Pov.

"Basil, wait for me.." I spoke darkly. He quickly shook his head and remained planted on the chair. I slowly walked into the fighting crowd. I glanced up and spotted Thorn and Tempest about to collide their fists. I quickly teleported in front of them and caught both of their wrists and kept them still. I had my eyes closed as I caught their wrists. I glanced at Thorn and glared at him before glaring at Tempest. I quickly threw their arms back and folded my arms.

"Keep this up and you'll destroy the guild hall," I spoke, angrily. I blankly stared at Tempest who scratched the back of his head.

"Princess, please let me beat Tempest, I was close to beating him." I turned my head slightly and glanced at Thorn. I held my hand close to my face and snapped my fingers. Everyone in the room, who was fighting, ended up getting shocked by my lightning attack. I stared at everyone getting electrocuted, even Tempest and Laxus couldn't handle the lightning I was producing. After a couple of seconds passed, I snapped my fingers ending the electric shock. I watched as bodies flopped to the floor passed out due to the electricity. I looked down to see Thorn and Tempest down for the count. I sighed and walked back to the bar where Basil handed me my cup of tea.

"I think you went overboard, princess." he stared at the fried bodies.

"You can heal them, I'm heading to my apartment." I thanked Mira and Lisanna for the drink and left the guild hall. During my way back, I heard the same guys who'd always tell me to be careful. They're really thoughtful. I opened the door of my apartment and was greeted to my mother, wearing her dress from the time I met her human version.

"Hi, mom." I greeted, tiredly.

"Hello, my daughter. How was your day?" I watched as she brought two plates of her famous curry onto my dining table. I sighed and took a seat across from my mom.

"Tired, I summoned all the first elements that I've made a contract with and they seem to be getting along with my guild," I explained. She giggled and took a bite from her curry and listened to my story.

"Well, now that the first elements have been introduced you have to keep them on a tight leash." my mother smiled at me. I nodded and stared at my mother's beautiful face.

"You know, you're almost the same age as the elements, if not maybe a year younger. Ever thought of one of the elements in a romantic way?" I asked, smirking.

"Daughter, you do know that I have a husband right?" she lowered her face and continued eating. I stared at her in shock before looking down at my curry.

"Ok, mom. Let's finish this and head to bed." I chuckled before heading back to my meal.


	20. New Rank

The sounds of birds chirping and the light fading noise of footsteps slowly pulled me up from my deep sleep. My eyes slowly opened to see a blurry figure staring down at me. I squinted and slowly regained my vision.

"You awake hime?" Mizu asked while looking down at me. I slowly sat up and rubbed my left eyes. Mizu held out a glass of water in front of me which I happily took. I glanced to my left to see mother peacefully sleeping. I smiled and handed Mizu the empty glass.

"Wait, how the hell did you guys manage to enter my apartment?" I looked at Mizu.

"Adrik," he replied. I nodded my head and walked towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. I was once again in the black suit that I had worn, but it was a fresh new pair. I adjusted my jacket before opening my bathroom door to see all the first elements in my room. Half-naked. They stared at me and paused what they were doing while I just blankly stared at them. I closed my eyes and closed my bathroom door. Thats never leaving my head.

"Hime, are you alright?" I could hear Inferno's whiny voice through the bathroom door.

"Yes, I'm fine...just get dressed." I shook my head and glanced at my tiled floor. I heard some movements before a gentle knock emitted from the door. I gently opened the door to see Tempest dressed in his attire from yesterday. He politely bowed to me and moved out of the way for me to pass.

"Sorry about that hime. I forgot to tell the others you were in the bath." Mizu bowed repeatedly. I smiled and placed my hand on top of his blue hair. I gently rubbed his head only to hear a group of disapproving grunts. Mizu, however, was enjoying my pat. When I pulled my hand away I headed down the stairs with Mizu behind me, not wanting to be left alone with the other elements.

"Mom, did you make breakfast?" I called out. She was in the kitchen whipping up something. When she came out of my kitchen she had a plate full of pancakes.

"Yup, come dig in." she offered.

"Wow, that looks cool mother!" Mizu rushed to the table and stared at the pancakes.

"Wait, mother?" I asked, shocked.

"Why yes, she is the mother of all dragons. She is even our mother, technically speaking." Mizu took a pancake out from the stack and started munching on it. I looked at my mother who smirked in response.

"Wait, how did you manage to get a husband? Weren't you trapped in the stars?" I asked even more confused.

"Yes, but before I did die, my mother had arranged a marriage for me. I did meet him when I was younger...he was lovely. But I'll save those details for later." I smirked at my mother's smiling face.

"Ahh love, it can really change one's impressions huh," I spoke out loud. Mother scolded me and made me eat breakfast before all of us headed out to the guildhall. I called out Plume and decided to have him walk with our group towards the guildhall.

"I really missed you, Plume." I hugged the shivering puppy.

"Plume?" Daichi asked. He stared at the white shivering snowmen before giving me a confused glance.

"He is a celestial spirit, I just called him Plume." I gently squeezed the spirit as we neared the guildhall. Tempest opened the doors for me, like a gentleman. When I entered the hall, everyone greeted me with cheery smiles.

"Hey, Lucy!" Wendy waved. I waved back and sent Plume back to the celestial world. It has been a while since I've called my zodiac friends. Perhaps I should call them to help me with the next job request? I walked towards Wendy and sat down on the empty table. We chatted for a while before the master came out of his office, with a member of the Wizard Saints. I believe he was known as Draculos.

"Lucy, remember the job request you have taken last night?" the master asked. I nodded my head.

"Yes, it was fairly easy. My elements and my team managed it pretty well." I explained. Draculos stepped forward and nodded slightly towards me.

"That was actually a test that the magic council has set up for you. The purpose of that was to see how well you could handle S-class situations like that dragon," he explained. I nodded and folded my arms. I forgot to transfer the spirit but it's fine, the spirit doesn't really harm my body.

"You have proven yourself with the help of your friend over there, besides that you've also managed to repair the entire village." Draculos smiled at our group.

"Thank you Draculos, however, I feel like that test was a bit too easy," I explained. Draculos stared at me in complete confusion.

"That dragon has surpassed us Wizard Saints in an attempt to defeat it. It took years for the Wizard Saints to contain the dragon. Yet, you and your friend somehow managed to defeat it like it was nothing." I stared at Inferno.

"Inferno gave Natsu a small bit of his firepower to help take down the dragon. Was it too much?" I stared at Inferno who shrugged.

"I just gave him a small amount that's all," Inferno explained.

"Lucy Heartfilia, the presentation of the new rank will take place tomorrow night. You and your guildmates, including friends, are invited to a special party that we will be hosting in honor of the new rank." Draculos explained. I nodded my head slowly and watched the master escorting him out of the guildhall. I stayed frozen until a loud voice startled me. I turned to see Natsu, Gray, and Erza rushing towards me.

"Lucy is it true!" Erza asked, breathless.

"What?" I looked confused.

"That you're ranked higher than the Wizard Saints?" Gray suddenly asked.

"I think-" I tried to reply.

"LUCY FIGHT ME!" Natsu asked with his fists lit with his flames. Before I could answer, the master bonked Natsu on the head.

"Lucy has been added in a new rank however, this rank will give her lots of work and responsibilities from here on. Don't use her rank as an excuse to fight her just for the sake of fighting her, am I clear?" he stared at Natsu who nodded his bruised head.

"Wait, master, I really don't mind me fighting Natsu, but, I have to know...what responsibilities lie ahead for me?" I turned to look at the master.

"You see, with your rank being higher than the Wizard Saints, it will cause different dark magic guilds, as well as other guilds, to recruit you. So with this new rank, it will cause multiple guilds to ask you to join them. Not only that but you'll be able to do Wizard Saint requests and possibly harder quests. However, those will come to light later. For now, we celebrate!" Makarov threw his cup in the air with the rest of the guild cheering. I sighed and made my way towards Wendy who was sitting besides Romeo. The elements stuck to me like glue since they could sense my depressed mood.

"Everything ok Lucy?" Wendy asked. I nodded my head and looked as the guild cheered with excitement with my new rank. I should be celebrating but it seems that something has been bugging me, which was the curse that Mavis and Zeref carry. I didn't know why, but I couldn't stop thinking about it ever since the spa incident. Add in this new rank and my brain is juggling two who completely serious topics. I sighed and sulked.

"Lucy-sama, the people here are so cool! I can't believe people are like this in Earthland." Mizu exclaimed while holding a cup of beer. He took a seat beside me and happily drank his beer. Basil chuckled at the sight and placed his arms on the table. I zoned out whilst the two happily spoke with Wendy and Romeo. The rest of the elements went on their way to party with the other guild members.

"Princess Lucy, is everything ok?" I snapped my attention towards Basil who calmly smiled at me. I nodded my head slowly before standing up and walking over towards the job request board. I stared at a certain job before reaching out and tearing it from the board.

"Hey, Mira can you stamp this?" I asked Mira who tended to a couple of drinks. She looked at me, puzzled before stamping my job request. I silently left the guildhall without alerting anyone, well except for some dragons. While walking down the street, I had made a dark cloak appear around my body, concealing my identity.

"Oi, where are you going?" Thorns voice made me flinch and pause my steps.

"Princess Lucy, where are you headed at this hour? It's almost getting dark." Mizu's warned. I gazed up at the sky to see a beautiful orange haze amongst the clouds.

"Just a quick job, why?" I quickly responded.

"We're going with you, and don't try and stop us. You know it's impossible to change the mind of a dragon, especially as stubborn as we are." Hikari spoke. I heard the approving grunts made by the other dragons. I turned around and removed my hood from my head.

"Fine, but we need to hurry." I turned around and started walking with nine dragons following.

Back at the guildhall…

"Hey where did Lucy and the elementals head off to?" Natsu asked. Gajeel turned around and scanned the room in search of the metal steel elemental.

"Yeah, where those guys! Me and Thorn were close to beating lightning over here." Cobra sneered at Laxus who gave the poison dragon slayer a nasty glare.

"Well, I remember that Lucy asked me to stamp a job request for her not too long ago. I think she left while you guys were busy." she smiled leaving the group to stare into space. Natsu instantly recovered and bolted out the doors with Gray right behind his tail. Cobra, Laxus, and Gajeel walked out the guild hall leaving some guys deciding whether or not to join the group that had walked off.

"This is certainly getting interesting." Mira gleamed while staring at the gaping door. Lisanna and Bixlow stared at one another before shrugging their shoulders and continuing their earlier conversation. Something along the lines of marriage.

"Lucy-sama, how far do we have to walk?" Inferno cried while walking behind the blonde wizard. I turned around and stared at Inferno.

"You guys want to take the train then?" I watched as each male paled at the word train. Inferno heavily paled and made a loud gulp.

"You know what I think walking is fine." Inferno chuckled nervously as I turned around and continued walking.

"Elemental Dragons are very powerful yet they have an extreme case of motion sickness that is greater than a regular dragon slayer. Hence their discomfort towards moving vehicles. They are well suited for flying rather than land vehicles." I thought while continuing down the dirt path.

"Man, why are we doing a job this late!-OW!" I heard Thorn complaining.

"Shut up Thorn, the princess wishes to do this so don't complain!" Tetsu growled towards Thorn.

"Grrr, you wanna go-" I snapped my fingers and came to a stop.

"What is it, princess?" Mizu asked, concerned. I turned my head slightly and looked at Tempest who seemed to be wary of the surroundings. I quickly turned around and dashed forward, past the dragons and colliding my fists against someone's arm. I wasn't able to confirm who it was due to the dark shadow cast over the person's figure. I quickly jumped back and steadied my position.

"Allow us, Hime." Inferno stepped forward and had fire wrapped around his hand.

"Who is there!" Yuki called out.

"Woah Woah Woah, it's just us!" Natsu immediately stepped out of the shadows and had both of his arms held up to show a sign of passiveness.

"Stand down minna." I quietly spoke. The boys backed down with Inferno greeting the flame headed boy. The two talked a bit before laughing out loud. Yuki, Thorn, Tempest, and Tetsu approached the flame headed boy only to be surprised of four looming figures that stood behind Natsu.

"Oh, it's you Gray." Yuki greeted the ice mage.

"I find it weird that you manage to lose your shirt…" Mizu exclaimed towards Gray.

"Crap where did it go!" Gray looked around for his missing shirt.

"Same as usual.." I said while looking at the darkened path. A dim flickering lamp was the only light source available for us to use. I squinted hard down the darkened path.


	21. Elemental of Darkness

As I squinted down the darkened path I took notice of the empty silence that filled the path. I stared at it as if I were in a trance before feeling a hand touched my shoulder. I jolted and turned around to see Natsu grinning at me.

"Whatcha doing Luce?" I sighed at his carefree attitude. I shook my head and turned to look at the street once more to see that something had changed. There wasn't a looming shadow, instead, there were multiple light posts with bright lights. That's weird, wasn't there only one light post with a flickering light? I shook my head slightly and glanced down at the paper that I had grabbed. 500,000 jewels for capturing a simple crook. I tilted my head to the side as I continued gazing at the job request.

"Is that what we're really doing?" I heard Natsu's voice behind my back. I turned my head slightly and nodded.

"Seems boring, why did you choose that!" he whined. I turned around and glared at Natsu before continuing walking down the path. The boys continued to squabble as I reached my destination, a lonesome town that was near Magnolia.

"I bet me and Inferno can kick your butts!" Natsu sneered at Gray. Yuki scoffed while Gray simply grinned.

"Or maybe it'll the two of us that kicks your ass," Gray smirked towards Yuki who acknowledged his statement.

"Dream on ice princess!" Inferno yelled back. I slowly felt my anger bubbling but I instantly dropped my anger when I stepped foot in the entrance of the town. Something was off. I turned around to see the group slowly approaching the entrance. I quickly held my hand out and sent a blast of air magic towards the group knocking them away from the entrance. In an instant, a dark surge of energy engulfed the entire town. I was trapped. Just great.

* * *

**Authors Notes **

Hey guys, sorry if I've been absent in making this story, with school and such it's been hard to find the motivation to continue this story. I'll try and update this story, emphasis on try XD

oh sorry if this story was short T- T


End file.
